<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Just A Kid by xXxRedxXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907451">I'm Just A Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxRedxXx/pseuds/xXxRedxXx'>xXxRedxXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Blind Character, Bullying, But no worries it is now, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, George has some issues, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Homeless Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I basically give everyone trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate Humor, Insomnia, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Orphan Floris | Fundy, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Polyamorous Character, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo is basically that one therapist friend, References to Depression, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap with a ponytail is sadly not a tag, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepovers, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Texting, This looks like it should be Ranboo centric but it's actually just building his plot up-, Tired Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Twins, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxRedxXx/pseuds/xXxRedxXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you read on; I ship persona's not the people. Don't do that you nerds. I also have minor Dyslexia sooo- don't expect a lot outta me.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo get bored one day so they decided to add a bunch of numbers into a chat. Chaos and Angst occurs. </p><p>This book will be written in both Chat and book form. Please read the tags above for warnings, I will also mark chapters with a warning beforehand. The chatfic part is used for comedic relief in between angst chapters.</p><p>//This will get really angsty and serious at some points. But it's also still a comedy fic. Also they are all in the same grade but the youngest is still the youngest and the oldest is still the oldest. Just...let it make sense lmao//</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken Angst/Other Dream-centric fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't let the tags mislead you. This is still chaotic in it's own way. No trigger warnings for now. Here is the username cheat sheet.</p><p>Quackity: Quack<br/>Techno: TechNo<br/>Dream: GreenScreen<br/>George: SleepingBeauty<br/>Sapnap: SamsungRefrigerator<br/>Tubbo: BeeBoy<br/>Tommy: BigMan<br/>Schlatt: Schlatt..<br/>Wilbur: WhyAmIHere?<br/>Ranboo: Ranboo?<br/>Eret: HereAndQueer<br/>Fundy: FundyIsNotAFurry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BeeBoy added BigMan to the chat</p><p>Beeboy: I want to cause problems</p><p>BigMan: Then we shall cause problems</p><p>Beeboy: ……</p><p>BeeBoy: I am going to add a bunch of random numbers.</p><p>BigMan: Wait! I knew I was smart when doing this.</p><p>BigMan sent a photo</p><p>BeeBoy: Why- Why do you have all of those numbers?</p><p>BigMan: I graffitied my desk so I could get women's numbers. I'm a big man with a big brain.</p><p>BigMan: Want to test it?</p><p>BeeBoy: Hell yeah!</p><p>BigMan added 10 unknown numbers to the chat</p><p>BigMan: It has been done</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Excuse me- Tommy</p><p>BeeBoy: egkshfks- Wilbur?!</p><p>BigMan: What the fuck man? I didn't add you</p><p>BigMan: wait…..</p><p>BigMan: For fucks sake. You wrote your number on my desk</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Oh that was you? Cool</p><p>GreenScreen: Sup Wilbur</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Hey Dream.</p><p>BeeBoy: Did you guys seriously both write your numbers down on the desk?</p><p>GreenScreen: Class is boring and when Wilbur asks me what my number is, I don't question it.</p><p>GreenScreen: Did you write Sapnap's and George's down?</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: I have been summoned</p><p>BigMan: This is boring...you guys were supposed to be a women</p><p>Quack: I mean- Do you want me to be a woman Tommy?</p><p>BeeBoy: TAKE IT BACK!! TAKE IT BACK!!</p><p>BigMan: I TAKE IT BACK</p><p>Schlatt: Ouch, I mean I would've done the same</p><p>Quack: Shut the fuck up</p><p>Schlatt: Rude.</p><p>TechNo: ….Wilbur….</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Yes I did add your number to the desk. Please don't hurt me</p><p>HereAndQueer: Sup guys!</p><p>BeeBoy: ERET!!!</p><p>HereAndQueer: That is my name</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: I don't want to be in this chat</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: FUNDY!! MY SON!!</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: Wilbur….for the last time, I am not your son</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: I've already signed the papers</p><p>TechNo: Heh?</p><p>GreenScreen: Wilbur claimed Fundy as his own, Ever since Fundy has transferred to our school.</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: I remember that day just like it was yesterday</p><p>Quack: Didn't you just met Fundy like less than 4 weeks ago?</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: The details don't matter</p><p>Ranboo?: Uh……</p><p>BeeBoy: OH MY GHOD IT'S A NEW PERSON!!</p><p>BeeBoy: HELLO!! I'M TUBBO!!</p><p>Ranboo?: Wow….That's a lot to handle</p><p>TechNo: I know right? Imagine living with them.</p><p>Ranboo?: That sucks</p><p>HereAndQueer: You seem pretty chill Ranboo. You go to our school?</p><p>Ranboo?: Uh….I don't know. I don't know how you guys got my number.</p><p>BigMan: Did you write it down on a desk?</p><p>Ranboo?: Nooo?</p><p>Ranboo?: Wait- Darn it</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: I am guessing you did?</p><p>Ranboo?: Heh...yeah….I was bored</p><p>GreenScreen: Told ya! Class is boring!</p><p>BeeBoy: No one said you were wrong</p><p>GreenScreen: …...shut up….</p><p>SleepingBeauty: What did I miss?</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: Literally everything George</p><p>SleepingBeauty: Not everyone can have a no sleep schedule</p><p>HereAndQueer: George...you just said that to a chat of pretty much all insomniacs</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: I was just about to point that out</p><p>Ranboo?: Are...Are you guys okay?</p><p>BeeBoy: This is normal Ranboo. I forgot you were new.</p><p>Beeboy: Say….What do you look like? Have I seen you around?</p><p>Ranboo?: uhm...I'm new...I transferred a week ago.</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: NEW KID BUDDY!!</p><p>Ranboo?: You too?</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Yep, my son transferred about 4 weeks ago.</p><p>Ranboo?: huh...that's pretty cool</p><p>GreenScreen: GUYS- JUST THIS ONCE, I WILL ADIMT HOW DUMB I AM</p><p>TechNo: Someone get the camera! It's happening!</p><p>Schlatt: already on it</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: what did you do now?</p><p>GreenScreen: I fucking forgot about my speech tomorrow I don't have anything done</p><p>BigMan: Ha what a loser</p><p>…..</p><p>…..</p><p>…..</p><p>Bigman: WAIT THERE'S A SPEECH?!</p><p>Quack: You guys suck</p><p>BeeBoy: how are you going to explain this one to Philza now, Tommy?</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Sucks to be you guys. I finished it two weeks ago.</p><p>GreenScreen: IT WAS ASSIGNED TWO WEEKS AGO?!</p><p>GreenScreen: SINCE WHEN?!</p><p>HereAndQueer: Ever since she gave it to us</p><p>Ranboo?: wow...you guys are screwed</p><p>SleepingBeauty: Right...I'm just going to go nap</p><p>GreenScreen: No wait- George help me</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: Hate to say it you Dream, but George was gone the moment he hit send. He's probably out cold.</p><p>Schlatt: How the fuck does he sleep so much?</p><p>Quack: well….he doesn't stay out late partying, that's one reason</p><p>Schlatt: shut the fuck up Alex</p><p>Quack: Fine then</p><p>HereAndQueer: He does have a point though</p><p>Schlatt: you're one to talk, Mr dance on table tops</p><p>HereAndQueer: Yeah, but I still function like a normal human</p><p>TechNo: he has a point</p><p>BeeBoy: Wait...Eret dances on tables when drunk?</p><p>HereAndQueer: Yeah and I slay it to</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: I forgot we don't allow you and Tommy at parties</p><p>BigMan: well what the fuck?</p><p>BeeBoy: Ranboo? Have you been to a high school party yet?</p><p>Ranboo?: Nope. Unless you count eating cold McDonald's chicken at 5 in the morning a party.</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: That's a party in my books</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: no that's just sad</p><p>Ranboo?: Whoops</p><p>Quack: who wants to bet that Dream is going to somehow speedrun his speech and get it done on time?</p><p>TechNo: I can hear Tommy screaming at Tubbo as they try and piece something together for him right now.</p><p>TechNo: You'd think I'd be deaf while living in my home.</p><p>Ranboo?: Sound proof headphones work really well you know</p><p>TechNo: I like the way you think Ranboo</p><p>Ranboo?: Thanks</p><p>Quack: Did…</p><p>Quack: Did he just?</p><p>Quack: Compliment someone?!</p><p>TechNo: I will shove you in a locker Quackity</p><p>Quack: I deeply apologize</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not A Good Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They agreed to have a study session at the library this one time. Then they quickly realized that they should've never brought Tommy with them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I don't proofread very well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dream was one hundred percent correct about school being boring." Wilbur groaned as he leaned against the brick walls outside of their high school. It was a rather warm afternoon as there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, causing the sun to be constantly on them.</p><p>Wilbur's ashy colored wings sat folded up on his back as he turned to look towards Tubbo who was searching the crowds of kids leaving the school yard. "Tubbo, you know you don't have to search for them. They know where we are."</p><p>Tubbo shot him a look, his fluffy brown hair covering his teal blue eyes that held a small glimmer of innocence in them. "I was trying to find Ranboo…." He mumbled as he began to fiddle with his hoodie sleeve. With a small turn of his head showed a rounded scar that was visible on the left side of his neck, looking as if it was from a burn.</p><p>Wilbur sighed, closing his eyes as he spoke, "You don't even know what he looks like. Besides….what makes you think he'd hang out with us?" It went quiet between the pair as they listened to the loud yells of other passing students. "Tubbo you know very well that hybrids are not widely accepted in this school. Sure they tolerate us, but they still judge." He glanced towards Tubbo watching as the kid before him shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Ranboo is different though. I can feel it." Tubbo bounced up and down on heels as he smiled, "Who knows. Maybe he's like you, Techno, Fundy, or even Schlatt." Tubbo glanced back towards the school entrance surveying the depleting crowd.</p><p>"I doubt it." Wilbur crossed his arms as he pushed himself off the hot brick wall. "We are studying at the library tonight, right?" He asked as he fixed his maroon colored beanie on his head.</p><p>"You bet. Once Tommy, Techno,and Fundy get here we can get going. I think Dream said he was busy,George had work, and Sapnap does as well. Eret is coming. I know that for sure." Tubbo spoke as he thought back to the previous messages sent to him. He was like the friend group's personal mail boy at this point. "I don't think Schlatt or Quackity responded. Ranboo also didn't respond."</p><p>He looked up at Wilbur who looked like he was trying to keep up with everything Tubbo spouted out in that brief moment. "Right...I'm just going to pretend I got everything you just said."</p><p>"Sup losers." Techno appeared out from the main entrance followed by Tommy and Fundy. Techno out of all of them wore the most formal clothing, which many thought was ridiculous given the fact they went to the trashy high school possible.</p><p>"Guess who got solid B+ on his speech and no disappointed father!" Tommy yelled, making Fundy's ears go flat at the noise. "Oh...I forgot how sensitive your ears were." Tommy looked at Fundy awkwardly before Wilbur cleared his throat.</p><p>"Right….you guys ready to go? It's just us and Eret tonight. Not the usual big study group." Wilbur began to walk in the general direction of the community library letting the others follow in pursuit.</p><p>"Why? Doesn't Dream and Sapnap come nearly every time?" Fundy questioned walking alongside Wilbur.</p><p>"Guys you forgot Sapnap finally got a job." Techno spoke up in a mildly uninterested tone of voice. Tommy let out a choked laugh almost like it hurt him to do so.</p><p>"I hardly call that a job. He washes the fucking bowling alley's shoes." Tubbo chuckled at what Tommy was saying as he agreed with the statement.</p><p>"At least he's getting paid." Wilbur shrugged his shoulders as his pace increased a bit making Fundy whine next to him.</p><p>"Stop using your long fucking legs. I can't keep up."</p><p>"You can't keep up?! What about me?!" Tubbo complained back towards Fundy who snickered.</p><p>"Grow taller."</p><p>"What do you mean grow taller, Techno?! It doesn't work like that!" Tubbo yelped making Wilbur sigh in a rather annoyed tone.</p><p>"Can we please just walk in silence?"</p><p>Everyone went quiet after that. Asides from the nearby passing cars and their footsteps, no voice was heard. Well..for a little.</p><p>"How far is the library again?"</p><p>"TOMMY!"</p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>"Took you guys long enough..I had enough time to buy me a new pair of sunglasses." Eret sat at a secluded table in the back of the library. Not many people came to this area well besides this one kid who just started coming about a week ago. He never bothered them, so they didn't really speak to him either.</p><p>"Really? Another pair? Isn't that like your 15th one?" Tubbo asked, watching as Eret furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"Actually...16th pair." Eret corrected taking off the pair he had on. It was an unspoken thing to the group not to look at Eret's eyes for too long. His left eye was completely clouded over, meaning he was half blind. Apparently eye contact made him uncomfortable, so they had to respect that. Not even Tommy would break that rule with him.</p><p>"So are we studying or what?" Eret asked, opening his book bag as he pulled out his math notebook. "I need help with my math...if anyone is willing to help me?" He glanced up at the small group before Techno nodded.</p><p>"Yeah I'll help you." Techno sat down next to Eret and grabbed a pencil of his own out of his bag. "Tommy." Tommy looked at Techno questionably, "work on your chemistry grade. That's just ridiculous."</p><p>Tubbo snorted covering his mouth as he laughed as Tommy began to talk back. That was before Wilbur gently smacked him on the back of the head, reminding him that this was in a fact library.</p><p>"Fundy what are you planning to do?" Wilbur turned towards Fundy who took a seat.</p><p>"I need to study for my engineering test tomorrow." Fundy glanced up at Wilbur, "want to help? Unless you have something to work on?"</p><p>"I am always ready to help my son-"</p><p>"You know what- nevermind."</p><p>"Wait Fundy- I want to help."</p><p>"Nope. You don't get the privilege anymore."</p><p>Tubbo snickered leaning over towards Tommy, "Looks like they need some serious family counseling." Tommy busted out laughing as he wrapped his hands around himself.</p><p>"I heard that Tubbo-" Fundy whispered yelled making Tubbo stick his tongue out in retaliation.</p><p>"What are you going to do about it Furry?" Tommy giggled before a book was thrown at him, making him scream his classic high pitched scream.</p><p>"Shh- Tommy you fucking idiot. We are in a library." Wilbur sushed Tommy as Tubbo fell forwards onto the floor laughing.</p><p>"I can't breath-" Tubbo gasped loudly before he started choking on his own air. "I'm dying." He coughed out as Tommy leaned over him.</p><p>"Die bitch!" He screeched before another voice was heard behind them both.</p><p>"Excuse me kids, but you need to keep it down. I can and will kick you out." The librarian stood crossing her arms as the group stared blankly at her.</p><p>"He did it-" Tommy pointed to Tubbo who began to yell back at Tommy. Wilbur ended up slamming his head on the table as Fundy wheezed next to him. Eret slid his sunglasses on his face as he leaned back in his chair, watching the chaos happen. And the finishing blow had to be Techno, as began to yell fight towards Tubbo and Tommy.</p><p>To say the least they all learned two lessons that day. Never bring Tommy to a library, and two, studying was probably best done at home and not in public.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love Y'all!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Starboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo meets a sad Dream at 2 in the morning. Sapnap just wants to know what happened to their new years resolution.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quackity: Quack….<br/>Techno: TechNo<br/>Dream: GreenScreen<br/>George: SleepingBeauty<br/>Sapnap: SamsungRefrigerator<br/>Tubbo: BeeBoy<br/>Tommy: BigMan<br/>Schlatt: Schlatt..<br/>Wilbur: WhyAmIHere?<br/>Ranboo: Ranboo?<br/>Eret: HereAndQueer<br/>Fundy: FundyIsNotAFurry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo?: I saw you guys at the library on Friday </p><p>Beeboy: …..why didn't you say hello?!</p><p>Ranboo?: I didn't want to, but also you were kinda being kicked out</p><p>BigMan: Yeah no shit Ranboo </p><p>TechNo: why are you guys texting at 2 am? Wait why are you guys up?</p><p>BigMan: I can ask you the same thing.</p><p>TechNo: Fair point. But also I am staying up because Wilbur is at a party and I need to be awake just in case</p><p>BigMan: Ohhhhh- I thought I heard him leaving out of his window </p><p>BeeBoy: Yeah he wasn't very quiet</p><p>Ranboo?: how did he not get caught?</p><p>BigMan: Phil was downstairs asleep. Our rooms are right next to his so it was louder for us.</p><p>Ranboo?: oh</p><p>BeeBoy: So? Why are you up?</p><p>Ranboo?: I am star gazing</p><p>TechNo: At 2 in the morning?</p><p>Ranboo?: Yep.</p><p>BeeBoy: Sounds peaceful </p><p>BigMan: I want to ruin it</p><p>BeeBoy: TOMMY NO</p><p>BigMan: TOMMY YES</p><p>GreenScreen: Should I be concerned?</p><p>TechNo: The green teletubby is here fellas</p><p>Ranboo?: why do you guys call him that?</p><p>BeeBoy: Techno has been calling Dream that for ages now. </p><p>BigMan: Yeah, it's because that nerd is never seen without his green bomber jacket.</p><p>TechNo: Like seriously- do you ever change clothes? Your style is pretty repetitive</p><p>GreenScreen: Why are you guys bullying me?</p><p>Ranboo?: it's alright Dream- wait...you said green bomber jacket?</p><p>BeeBoy: Yeah it's his signature thing</p><p>Ranboo?: Dream look up and to the left</p><p>GreenScreen: HOLY SHIT- </p><p>GreenScreen: HOW ARE YOU EVEN SITTING ON THAT ROOF?!</p><p>Ranboo?: I don't know. Good balance I guess</p><p>GreenScreen: That's almost completely slanted. There's nothing to balance on.</p><p>BigMan: Wait- why are you out and about tonight Dream?</p><p>GreenScreen: Nighttime walk. </p><p>GreenScreen: But ha! I saw Ranboo first-</p><p>BeeBoy: Shut up Dream-</p><p>BigMan: I'm dipping. See ya</p><p>TechNo: Finally. God you guys wouldn't stop talking</p><p>BeeBoy: Rude </p><p>____</p><p>"Ranboo please be careful-" Dream called out watching as Ranboo climbed back into his window. He was still questioning how Ranboo managed to not slide down the roof of his home, as there was pretty much nothing to grip onto. </p><p>Soon the front door opened quietly as Ranboo shuffled out of the home anxiously. "Hey-" Ranboo spoke quietly as he walked up to Dream. Techno was correct about Dream wearing a signature green bomber jacket. It looked a little worn as a few holes were seen on it.</p><p>Dream's eyes widened a tad looking at Ranboo, not expecting him to be a hybrid like most of his other friends. "Woah- You look cool." </p><p>Ranboo chuckled nervously as his tail swung behind him. "Yeah?" He breathed out, flicking an ear in relief. "I don't get that very often." He looked slightly to the left not meeting Dream's stare.</p><p>"What mix are you?" Dream asked in curiosity. He was generally interested since he has never seen any other hybrids other than the few in his little group. Ranboo's skin was almost perfectly half black and half white as the shade mixed in an odd pattern in the middle of his face. His red and green eyes looked as if they almost glowed in the dark. </p><p>"Oh- I'm half enderman and...something else. I don't really remember if I'm being honest." Ranboo smiled awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"Woah- that's so cool. Techno is a piglin hybrid. I think you two would like each other." Dream grinned as loose blonde strands of hair fell into his face from his poorly tied bun. "You wanna go to the bridge with me? It's really pretty at this time of night." Dream asked, watching as Ranboo's eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Aren't you worried about your parents finding out that you're gone?" Ranboo questioned before he realized he'd hit a rather awkward conversation. "Uh sorry...I didn't mean to bring anything up.."</p><p>"Ranboo it's..it's fine." Dream pressed his lips in a thin smile, "To answer your question, no I am not worried." Ranboo glanced towards his quiet home almost as if he was going to regret this next decision he was about to make.</p><p>"Dream...why don't you show me the bridge you're talking about?" Ranboo smiled softly holding a shaking hand out to him. Dream stared at it for a moment before he got the hint and took Ranboo's hand into his own. Ranboo shivered slightly at the cold touch of Dream's hand compared to his own. "How long have you been out here?" He asked letting Dream lead him in the direction of the bridge.</p><p>Dream shrugged looking back at him, "Only an hour or two." It went silent between them as they walked next to each other. "Ranboo?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Dream sighed looking ahead of himself, his emerald green eyes softening as he stared. "If you could fix one thing you've done in your life so far. What would you fix?" </p><p>Ranboo was a little taken back by the question, not expecting something that randomly deep to be thrown out.</p><p>"Well…" he thought for a moment, "there's a lot I would want to fix..but I mean.." they stopped at the beginning of the bridge's sidewalk. "Probably my memory."</p><p>Dream looked up at him in question, "what do you mean by that?"</p><p>"I-I just don't remember things.." Dream's grip tightened ever so slightly in his hand making Ranboo realize how much he was shaking. "Right...I want to know why I just forget these things but, at the same time…"</p><p>Dream nodded, "you believe that you must've forgotten them for a reason." Ranboo let a small shaky breath out as the pair began to walk once more until they hit the direct middle of the bridge. </p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>Dream leaned up onto the railing looking out at the river. The moon shined off of the water reflecting the light in his eyes. "I would probably fix whatever made me a disappointment in the family." Dream smiled sadly with a sigh, "you know that feeling? The one where you just feel like absolute shit?" Dream breathed out a small breathy laugh towards the end as Ranboo nodded.</p><p>"Well- that's what I want to fix. I want to fix whatever the fuck I'm feeling right now. Because whatever I am doing right now is not working." Dream spoke with his hands as he dropped them down letting them hang off of the railing. </p><p>"I get that." Ranboo leaned next to Dream, "I know I've only known you guys for a little but...I know your friends care about you and so do I. So if you keep feeling like this, it may be best to talk with someone." Ranboo gave a half smile before he dropped it watching as Dream shook his head.</p><p>"They don't need to know. They all have their own problems as well." </p><p>"That doesn't make you less significant, remember that, because I may forget it." He chuckled at his last remark smiling when he heard Dream laugh as well. </p><p>"I'm...I'm just afraid Ranboo…" Dream turned to look at Ranboo not meeting his eyes but in the general direction. "I'm afraid that if I told someone...they'd leave me. I don't think I can deal with that again." </p><p>Ranboo tapped his fingers on the railing as his tail hung limply behind him. "They won't leave you Dream. They need you just as much as you need them." Ranboo spoke furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to think. </p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"I know so."</p><p>It was quiet between them once more, the crashing waves underneath them filling the silence. "You're right, Dream. This is really pretty." Ranboo said softly staring up at the sky. </p><p>"I'm never wrong." Dream shrugged his shoulders attempting to bring his mood up. "Sorry about unloading all of that onto despite the fact I just met you in person today." He chuckled turning towards Ranboo.</p><p>"It's all good. Everyone needs to talk sometimes. Why don't I sneak you into my house? You can stay with me until you need to go. I'd just have to hide you if my parents showed up." Ranboo suggested nervously as Dream wiggled his eyebrows towards him.</p><p>"Wow look at you being a rebellious teenager."</p><p>"Bold statement coming from you." </p><p>"You got me there."</p><p>_____</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: Yo what the actual fuck happened with you guys last night?</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator:I thought we agreed on all of us trying to sleep better for our new year resolution?</p><p>SleepingBeauty: I am following it still</p><p>Quack: You were never the reason why we established it </p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Actually George. I am pretty sure we established that yours had to be limited to only 10 hours of sleep a day.</p><p>Schlatt: Fuck new year resolutions </p><p>HereAndQueer: They never work out anyways</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Weird Vibes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno meets Ranboo for the first time. And the poor group chat remains chaotic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SleepingBeauty: Someone please tell Nick to organize his phone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: Ew why are you calling him Nick? Does this mean I can call Dream Clay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: I will literally snap you in half, you freaking twig</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: That was weirdly violent for no reason</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quack: why are we telling Sapnap to organize?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SamsungRefrigerator: Because he's annoyed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SleepingBeauty: It's the fact that you have over 12 thousand unread emails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: So? I don't see a problem </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: ooooh- it's the red bubble that is bothering you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: What red bubble?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: I don't know what you mean by red. But I'm pretty sure he means the one that just stays on the corner of the app until you check it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SleepingBeauty:...I didn't know that it was red…. ANYWAYS- Fix it Sapnap- pleaseee</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Wait- Ranboo can you not see red either?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Uh- I can see it kinda out of one eye but it's a little off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: You're colorblind in only one eye? I've never heard that before</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SleepingBeauty: It's a rare thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: So what I'm taking from this is- Now I can bully two color blind people</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: we gave him too much power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Eh- we can just send Phil after him. Then he'll listen </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: wait- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: ALEX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Uh- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: That dumb bitch just ran off with my shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SamsungRefrigerator: Since when did you two hang out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt<b>: </b><span>I'm leaving</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: They left the party together </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: Excuse me-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Not cool guys- I just spilt my goldfish because you </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SleepingBeauty: This is the plot twist of the century </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: I feel so outta place ;-;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Join the club </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: :o</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: It's alright Ranboo. Wanna come hang out with me and Techno today?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Heh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: I wanna come!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>TechNo<b>: </b><span>Absolutely not</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: I probably can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: What the hell? You guys get the cool squad now. You guys are leaving me with them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: Come on furry we aren't that bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Actually- you are the only bad part</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Ouch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: I felt that one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: Ha- loser</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: I am going to fight you Fundy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Anyways- Have fun you guys. Half of this group chat may be killed the next time you log on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SamsungRefrigerator: Violence!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Goodluck. Ranboo I'll meet you at your place </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you seriously have to invite Ranboo? It was just supposed to be us-" Techno complained as the pair walked down Ranboo's neighborhood street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Techno for the last time, I am confident you will really like Ranboo. He gives me your kind of vibes. Just less- murderous." Dream shrugged his shoulders as Techno gave him a unpleased look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You make it sound like I have murdered people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Techno- just last month you got into a huge fight with someone over them calling Tommy a privilege kid." Dream spoke as he stuck his hands in his jacket pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The kid had it coming." Techno mumbled not noticing the Dream had stopped walking making himself basically shoulder check Dream. If it was anyone else but Dream, they would probably be face first on the concrete. But this is Dream we're talking about. "Why the hell did you stop? I could've trampled you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shot him a look as he raised an eyebrow, "Pay more attention." He quipped back, "We are at Ranboo's house. If you were listening to me earlier you would've known."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you mention anything about Ranboo earlier? I must've zoned out-'' Techno shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly as he stared up at Ranboo's pretty basic looking home. "This house looks really boring, it also has a really weird vibe to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck Techno- You can't go around saying that." Dream lightly smacked his shoulder before he glanced back to Ranboo's home. "But...yeah it does have a weird feeling. Especially inside, it just feels odd…" Dream rubbed the back of his neck remembering the other night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We have to be super quiet. I doubt my mother will hear us, but I'm just being careful." Ranboo whispered to Dream and he led him inside his family home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream hadn't really thought of much as he stepped inside the house other than how warm it had felt. He had been outside for so long that he forgot that homes had heaters. From what he could see, his home was neatly clean. To the point where everywhere you went smelled like a type of cleaner. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"My room is this way-" Ranboo motioned with his hand towards a stairway to the left of the main living space. He furrowed his eyebrows following Ranboo who kept checking behind him just to make sure Dream stayed with him. He kinda felt like he was a soldier waiting on hand signals to move in combat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once the pair had finally gotten into Ranboo's room he had quietly shut the door and then flipped on the light. Dream had flinched back at the harsh light squinting his eyes shut so he could adjust easier. "Do you need to lock the door?" Dream asked, "just in case?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo shook his head his ears flattening down, "I don't have a lock." He spoke before he smiled once more, "here's my room. It isn't much, but it's my space." Ranboo smiled proudly clapping his hand quietly together in excitement and his tail swayed in a side to side motion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His room looked like pretty much the rest of the house. Same white walls and the same faint smell of cleaner. His room didn't even look like someone lived in it. Dream's old room used to be trashed daily, even if he cleaned it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's a very nice room Ranboo." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here-" Other voice belonging to Ranboo finally popped up as he appeared out the front door. "I don't think we've met before, in person Techno…" Ranboo smiled hesitantly as he offered a shaking hand out to Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stared at his hand for a moment before he gently shook it, "Yeah we haven't." He spoke drawing his hand back rather awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look really cool. Dream said you were a piglin hybrid correct?" Ranboo asked, tilting his head towards the right as Dream let a small chuckle out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I am...you look really….cool I guess.." Techno responded cross his arms stiffly making Dream clear his throat in the awkward silence that followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I forgot that I just introduced the two most antisocial people ever….let's just get going."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Very Messy First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo meets Techno and the whole family in that case. He just wished for it to be under better circumstances.</p><p>Warnings are:<br/>Mention of blood<br/>Light description of blood<br/>Bullying</p><p>I want to hear what you guys think everyone's home life is like. In this story everyone involved in it has their own tragic story. Either it be from their family or just there own personal struggles. Tell me your theories so far.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So your vision is impaired in your right eye?" Dream asked, glancing towards Ranboo who nodded. "So basically- you can still see...but it's fuzzy looking in that eye only?" </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much." Ranboo chuckled as he walked alongside Techno and Dream. "I'm pretty sure it's because my endermen side's eye sight isn't ment for the day time. It's a lot easier to see at night." Ranboo explained with a shrug of his shoulders glancing over towards Techno who had been quiet for most of their trip so far. "So Tommy, Wilbur, and Tubbo are your siblings?"</p><p> </p><p>Techno mumbled something before he spoke up, "Not blood related. Philza adopted us." Techno explained as Ranboo listened to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I heard that you and Wilbur were twins?" Techno sighed with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly. Wilbur started to call us twins because funny enough our birthdays are almost right on top of eachother. I've just let him call us that as Wilbur is Wilbur." Techno claimed as he went silent once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...I understand." Ranboo nodded awkwardly hearing Dream clear his throat meaning that he felt the need to fill the silence. "I...So is there any other-" Ranboo was cut off mid sentence as he was sent tumbling towards the ground. Two kids around their age started snickering in response, clearly being the ones to trip him in mid walk.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch where you're walking freak." One of the kids spat looking down at Ranboo who pushed himself up into a sitting position, eyes widening at the sight of his own blood trickling from his nose. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is your problem?" Dream snapped looking at the two boys kneeling down to check on Ranboo who had sat trying to stop his nose from bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your problem? You're hanging out with those unnatural freaks." Techno glared stepping forwards towards the two teens. "What are you going to do bacon? Tell me to kindly fuck off-" The sound of a fist meeting skin followed by a sudden crack was heard. </p><p> </p><p>The kid before them, held his clearly broken nose as his friend's eyes widened looking at Techno who smiled wickedly at them, "Here's what I'm going to do. If I don't see you both running away in the next 10 seconds. I'll make sure to break both legs so you don't have the chance to run." He said darkly watching the boys run away from them like two chicken's with their heads cut off.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo? Hey it's all good man…" Techno drew his attention back to Dream and Ranboo watching as Dream tried to calm a panicking Ranboo. He sighed walking to them and kneeling in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out a bandanna that he kept in his back pocket gently bringing it up to Ranboo's face. "Dream..how about we head over to my place and have Phil check his nose?" Techno asked looking at Dream before back at Ranboo, "Is that okay?" He didn't get much of a response from Ranboo other than a noise that sounded like his mod heritage. </p><p> </p><p>"Dream help me get him up." Techno wrapped an arm underneath Ranboo's armpit as Dream followed in pursuit, both supporting Ranboo as they stood up. He didn't seem to have too much physical damage other than the scrapped hands and knees, and the bloody nose. "Keep your nose pinched Ranboo. I don't live too terribly far from here." </p><p> </p><p>There was a small muffled okay from the hybrid as they began walking. Techno using a free hand to message his family group chat.</p><p> </p><p>Techno: Hey Dad, I'm bringing someone over who is kinda injured. Can you help?</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: You're not hurt either are you?</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo: Who is it?! Are they okay?</p><p> </p><p>Techno: I'm okay. Ranboo was tripped while we were walking downtown. He busted his nose and we can't get it to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: Shit…</p><p> </p><p>Dadza: I'll get the first aid out. You boys be careful please </p><p> </p><p>Techno: K. We'll probably be there in 5 minutes. We were pretty close to our house.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy: This was not how I was expecting to meet Ranboo-</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur: Not the time Tommy</p><p> </p><p>Tommy: Sorry</p><p> </p><p>Techno sighed, putting his phone away to focus on walking, he could hear Dream spouting random topics as an attempt to keep Ranboo calm about the overall situation. They were lucky that they made it to their home in such a short amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was seen outside on the porch wings folded neatly behind him as he quickly turned to open the door for them. "Has it stopped yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"No-" Dream spoke, noticing Ranboo wasn't going to respond. The hybrid seemed to be too caught up in everything else to be able to respond. They lend Ranboo inside, sitting him on the couch as Phil sat the first aid kit down kneeling in front of Ranboo.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah- He looks cool.." </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy shut up."</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo?" Phil called softly, placing a hand on his knee, " Do you mind pulling the bandanna away from your face for a moment?" Ranboo slowly nodded, pulling the piece of cloth away from his face. Purple tinted blood trickled out from his nose almost instantly from the lack of pressure. "You must've hit it pretty hard...Wilbur give me that towel please." </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur passed the towel over towards his adopted father who reached out to re put pressure on Ranboo's nose causing him to flinch back. "It's okay, I'm just going to try and get the blood to stop." Phil spoke gently making Ranboo ease up a bit allowing Phil to do his thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream what the fuck happened to him?" Tommy asked, turning to face Dream. </p><p> </p><p>"Some assholes tripped him while we were downtown. Techno scared the shit out of them though. You should've seen their faces-" Dream snickered as Techno rolled his eyes glancing back towards Ranboo.</p><p> </p><p>Philza had begun to clean Ranboo's scraped knees. He had almost no reaction when the hydrogen peroxide was applied. "So Ranboo, do you want to stay for dinner tonight? We always have plenty left over. That goes for you too Dream, we can't be leaving you out."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh- Yeah I can stay." Dream replied almost instantly. It was almost natural, as if Dream often ate with them.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-" Ranboo's voice cracked a bit as he cleared his throat, "I probably can...if you really don't mind." He spoke quietly almost in a hushed tone. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful! Now how's that nose doing?" </p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo's nose had finally stopped bleeding about 3 minutes later. Philza had gotten up to go clean up leaving Ranboo with the others in the room. </p><p> </p><p>"So we finally met Ranboo." Tubbo giggled slightly, placing his hands on his hip. "I can say you look nothing like I imagined-'' Tubbo watched as Ranboo hunched into himself a little, making Tubbo panic, "NOT IN A BAD WAY! God I messed this up-"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow Tubbo you got him all upset now." Wilbur sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "He didn't mean it like that Ranboo. He just doesn't have a filter." </p><p> </p><p>"Bold coming from you-" Tommy cut in before he was smacked on the back of the head by Wilbur himself. "Stop hitting me." He complained, getting a smile out of Ranboo.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright.." Ranboo spoke finally in a clear yet tired tone. "I can see why you guys were kicked out of-" </p><p> </p><p>"AAAA!" Tommy began to scream over Ranboo followed by Tubbo letting Techno grumble about the noise next to Ranboo. </p><p> </p><p>"Philza doesn't know about that yet-" Wilbur explained looking over at Ranboo who struggled to comprehend what he said over the screaming.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you two shut up!" Dream yelled back jumping into the loud mess they had created. </p><p> </p><p>"Still want to take my offer up on the noise canceling headphones?" Ranboo smirked towards Techno who snorted covering his mouth to hide the fact he found that funny.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit! Ranboo made Techno laugh! Dad get your ass in here- we found the cure!!" Wilbur yelled, waving his hands in the air excitedly before he was tackled to the ground by Techno himself. </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo watched the chaos unfold in front of him, somehow enjoying each and every second of it. Sadly enough he knew that every day wasn't always going to end like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna introduce another person's trauma soon. It's gonna be- spicy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I don't have a chapter name-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings are:<br/>Cursing *Obviously<br/>Mentions of sexual themes<br/>Mentions of emotional abuse</p><p>Dream is sad, George is sad, and Ranboo is somehow the groups therapist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SleepingBeauty: Yo guys I won't be able to make it to Techno's family dinner tonight.</p><p> </p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Why do you only say Techno's family? We are here too-</p><p> </p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: To be honest you guys are more of a charity for us. I mean you guys literally host a so-called "family dinner" every two weeks and invite all of us over.</p><p> </p><p>BeeBoy: Philza said it's nice to have you all over </p><p> </p><p>BeeBoy: and now we have Ranboo has the new addition</p><p> </p><p>Quack: So, why aren't you going to be there George?</p><p> </p><p>SleepingBeauty: Work.</p><p> </p><p>GreenScreen: Damn</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt: You're always working and or sleeping</p><p> </p><p>SleepingBeauty: at least I don't smoke weed almost every hour of the day</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt: oh you really went there-</p><p> </p><p>HereAndQueer: Alright- Let's take a breather. Stop talking to each other </p><p> </p><p>SleepingBeauty: I didn't want to talk with him anyways </p><p> </p><p>BigMan: You woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.</p><p> </p><p>SleepingBeauty: Schlatt started it</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt: All I mentioned was that you are always busy doing something</p><p> </p><p>GreenScreen: Yo call me George</p><p> </p><p>SleepingBeauty: I can’t right now</p><p> </p><p>BeeBoy: I feel like we are interrupting something</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo?: I’m glad I’m not the only one feeling this way</p><p> </p><p>GreenScreen: What the fuck George?</p><p> </p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: Uhhhh</p><p>SleepingBeauty: I already told you I was busy. Stop calling me</p><p> </p><p>GreenScreen: Is that really why you just blocked me?!</p><p> </p><p>Quack: Oh shit-</p><p> </p><p>SleepingBeauty: I’m about ready to block this chat. I didn’t want to be here in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>BigMan: Woah! We didn’t do anything to you</p><p> </p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Put your phone on mute if we are that bad.</p><p> </p><p>SleepingBeauty: Maybe I will</p><p> </p><p>HereandQueer: Jeez</p><p> </p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: What did you do Dream?</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo?: Dream?</p><p> </p><p>TechNo: Can someone tell me what just happened?</p><p> </p><p>Quack: Uhhhhh- No I can’t</p><p> </p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: *Laughs in confusion*</p><p> </p><p>BeeBoy: You think Dream is still coming tonight?</p><p> </p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Dream never misses dinners. He’ll be there</p><p> </p><p>BigMan: Yeah Dream loves eating at our place. His parents are always okay with him being gone all of the time too.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt: Wonderful-</p><p> </p><p>Quack: I’m sure George didn’t mean any of that Schlatt</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt: I'll believe it when I hear it from him.</p><p> </p><p>BigMan: Well this day went to absolute shit</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: Tell me about it</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt: I would say I’m not going tonight anymore but- Fuck I love what you guys cook</p><p> </p><p>Quack: I would also beat the love out of you</p><p> </p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Love? Wtf?</p><p> </p><p>Quack deleted a message from chat</p><p> </p><p>HereAndQueer: Does my one eye lie to me? Or did I just see that?</p><p> </p><p>Quack: HAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt: Alex you mother fucker</p><p> </p><p>BeeBoy: How did this get even more messed up?</p><p> </p><p>BeeBoy: Next thing you know, Ranboo is gonna confess his love to me. Hahaha, unless?</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo?: I’m going to have to pass</p><p> </p><p>BeeBoy: Worth a shot</p><p> </p><p>BigMan: It was never meant to be Tubbo</p><p> </p><p>TechNo: Ha loser</p><p> </p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Coming from the lonely man himself</p><p> </p><p>TechNo: Coming from the local simp who has been rejected by Dream more times than I count</p><p> </p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Are you sure that isn’t because you can’t count above 3?</p><p> </p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: Ouch-</p><p> </p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: I want to roast someone-</p><p> </p><p>HereAndQueer: Please don’t, your roast are really bad</p><p> </p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: Uh that’s offensive</p><p> </p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: He does have a point though Sapnap</p><p> </p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: What the hell guys? Do you think that too Ranboo?</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo?:  :/</p><p> </p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: Unbelievable</p><p> </p><p>BeeBoy: Oh no- it is very believable</p><p> </p><p>BigMan: skhjdsjj-</p><p> </p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Tubbo came in with the finishing blow</p><p> </p><p>HereAndQueer: Let me go find the burn cream</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo snickered, placing his phone down on his bed side table glancing over towards his bedroom windows; which were covered in the light drizzle of rain. The rain had started around 7 this morning and had counted in a light drizzle pretty much for the rest of the day. Ranboo was currently the only one in his home as his mother was out working until later tonight. With a small sigh he pushed himself off of his bed gazing around his bland and boring room. The sight was almost saddening to Ranboo.  </p><p> </p><p>He would’ve stood staring at his white walls if it weren’t for the quiet knock he heard on one of his windows. His eyebrows furrowed looking at the back window before his eyes widened seeing Dream outside of it. “Holy-'' he rushed towards the window unlocking it letting Dream inside, “Dream? You’re soaking wet! Why were you outside without anything to cover up with?!” Ranboo worried over him as he raced over towards his personal bathroom grabbing towels for Dream. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry...I didn't mean to get your floor wet.” He mumbled letting Ranboo wrap the towels around him. His long hair was stuck to his face completely soaked like he’d been out in the rain for a good while before showing up. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be sorry for that! It’ll dry, floor’s can’t get sick unlike you.” Ranboo smiled softly, rubbing the towel against Dream before he went to shut his window. “Let me go get you some clothes to change into, then I can go and make you some hot chocolate to warm you up. Does that sound fine?” He glanced back towards Dream who had himself already nuzzled up into the towels. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” Ranboo chuckled more towards himself as he went towards his closet pulling out a solid black hoodie and a pair of sweatpants he basically never wore. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, take these and you can go get dressed in the bathroom right over there.” Ranboo passed Dream the clothes who nodded ever so slightly before heading off in the direction of the bathroom. Ranboo watched him walk off before he sighed and went to go pick up his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo?: Hey Techno-</p><p> </p><p>TechNo: What’s up kid?</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo?: We are literally the same age</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo?: Anyways- You’re close with Dream right?</p><p> </p><p>TechNo: Uh Yeah? Why?</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo?: You guys didn’t get into an argument or anything, right?</p><p> </p><p>TechNo: Not that I am aware of-</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo?: Do you know why he showed up soaking wet at my house instead of going to you, which I assume he’s known you’ve for longer?</p><p> </p><p>TechNo: He’s what now? Do you need me to come over or something?</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo?: Uh no. I was just making sure you guys didn't get into a fight</p><p> </p><p>TechNo: It is the thing with George? Those two are super close</p><p> </p><p>TechNo: I am not one for feelings and stuff but those two have something happening </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo?: I'll ask him. I'll text you if I need anything.</p><p> </p><p>TechNo: kk</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo looked up at the sound of a door opening and saw Dream wave ever so slightly at him. "Here hand me your clothes and I'll wash and dry them for you." Ranboo suggested walking over to Dream who passed them over silently. It was odd to see the normal hyperactive boy standing almost completely still. “You go ahead and head down stairs and sit on the couch. Don’t worry about my mom, she isn’t home until late. I’ll get the hot chocolate going and then we can talk. Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...alright.” Dream mumbled heading onwards downstairs leaving Ranboo to quickly throw Dream’s clothes into the washer. If he was being honest the rain probably did them some good, as it really looked like they hadn’t been washed in a good while. He frowned ever so slightly before he met back up with Dream who sat awkwardly on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“If you're still cold, you can use that blanket next to you. I won’t mind.” Ranboo watched as Dream quickly took it, wrapping himself in it. Once he got Dream’s hot chocolate made he brought it back to him handing it to him. “Alright..What’s up?” Ranboo asked, sitting down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a few as Dream took a hesitant sip of his drink before placing it back down on the coffee table. “I...I messed up..” Dream mumbled fumbling with his fingers in his lap. By now his hair was dry laying neatly at almost his shoulders. “I pushed George too much and..” he took a deep breath stopping himself from finishing the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“And what Dream? It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me-”</p><p> </p><p>“I was kicked out..”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo was a little taken back from what Dream said, “What do you mean?” he asked hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was kicked out twice Ranboo...I’m such a screw up that I was kicked out of my own home and then kicked out from George’s house. The only other place that I went to when the weather is like this.” Dream glared at the mug before him, his emerald green eyes tearing up a bit. “I can’t do anything right…” He let out a breathy chuckle, “Looks like my old man was right..I will never get anywhere in life.” Dream sucked in a sharp breath as Ranboo placed a comforting hand on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to hold it in Dream..It’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not, Ranboo! Don’t you see, I fucking came here because I don’t know how to fucking support myself. I leached off of George and apparently used him! I treat everyone I see poorly- I’m...I’m a.” Dream placed his hands on his head as he leaned forwards, “I’m a horrible person.” he began to cry silently as Ranboo gently rubbed his back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a horrible person if you feel guilt about something you did. People mess up all the time. Dream, it’s in our nature.” He spoke softly, ears flatting at the sound of Dream’s soft cries. “I’m sure George didn’t mean anything he said or did. If you go talk to him-”</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t talk to me..” Dream said miserably, “Don’t tell anyone this but-” Dream wiped his tears off looking over towards Ranboo. In that moment you can see how tired and miserable Dream really felt. The bags under his eyes stuck out more and more and his cheeks were a little shrunken from the lack of food intake. “I fucking love George more than anything...I would do anything for him..”</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled softly before it dropped, “His parent’s work abroad leaving him alone. They expect straight A’s from him..and well..He was struggling with his english grade. I offered to help him, but he said he was getting the help he needed after school." Ranboo raised an eyebrow looking at Dream who seemed hesitant once more.</p><p> </p><p>"All of the sudden his grade is a A+ once again..I..I told him I was proud of him, but I thought it was odd he had gotten his grade up so high in such a short amount of time." Dream mentioned, "he obviously took offense to it and this all started the other day, so we were in high waters still this morning when he texted the group chat." Ranboo nodded listening to Dream silently not liking the way this story was going so far.</p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo...I saw something on Friday…" Dream mumbled questioning himself if saying this was a good idea or not. "What if I told you...that George wasn't actually doing assignments to get up his grades…"<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger y'all- Love ya ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I just building up plot until we get the main angst? Yep...</p><p>Warings:<br/>Mentions of sexual themes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What...What do you mean?" Ranboo held his breath staring at Dream who looked away from him. Neither of them spoke for a moment letting the quiet sound of the rain fill the room.</p><p>"Ranboo I know your not dumb...You know what I mean.." Dream said forcefully as he wrapped the blanket he had tighter around himself.</p><p>"Are...Are you sure though? George doesn't seem like the kinda person to-"</p><p>"I fucking saw him with our teacher Ranboo." Dream glared at him, making Ranboo's mouth shut almost instantly. "The more I think about it, the more it just adds up. He is staying after school more and more, and somehow his grade is perfect. He could've just asked me for help instead of going down this route." Dream sounded clearly frustrated as Ranboo stood completely at a loss. He wasn't equipped for this situation, not even the slightest.</p><p>"Have.." Ranboo pushed his hair out of his face letting out a small sigh, "Have you thought that maybe- maybe George didn't want this?" Ranboo suggested glancing down at Dream who sat unmoving. "Like I was saying before, George doesn't seem like the person who'd just go around making decisions like this."</p><p>Dream leaned back into the couch as he covered his face with his hands, "Ranboo...stop being logical…" Dream mumbled letting his hands drop to his sides, "How did you become the second voice of reason alongside Techno?" Ranboo shrugged his shoulders slightly as Dream continued on.</p><p>"You guys never act out on emotions." Dream sighed before he sat back up, "So...how the fuck do we fix this? Or...how do we address it? Do you realize that this is way out of our league? Like fuck man- we are just a bunch of messed up teenagers, no one listens to us."</p><p>Ranboo puckered his lips in thought as he nervously hit his thigh with his hand. "Alright...Hear me out." Ranboo started getting Dream's attention back to him, "Sapnap is close with George, right?"</p><p>"Oh! We can see if Sapnap can talk with him!" Dream piped up his mood swinging greatly as Ranboo stared at him in question at how quickly he just flipped. "If we can get Sapnap to speak with him and in the meantime I can go talk with someone in the school-" Dream stopped talking as he came to yet another realization, "George isn't going to like this…fuck...he's never going to talk to me again."</p><p>"But...maybe he'll realize that you're helping him." Ranboo explained, as he watched Dream go into another thinking episode.</p><p>"Maybe-" Dream ran his hand through his hair thinking quietly to himself. Ranboo watched in confusion for a moment before he sighed.</p><p>"It'll all work out. How about you talk to Sapnap later tonight after dinner?"</p><p>"Oh! Right...that's still happening. Yeah we can do that." Dream nodded his head with a small smile on his face. He seemed to be feeling a lot more calmer than what he was before. "Thanks Ranboo...I know- I know you just met us but, you're honestly really amazing."</p><p>Ranboo smiled softly looking over towards the living room window, "It's not a problem. I'm always here to help." He finished still nervously hitting his thigh. "Now...Do you need a place to stay tonight? Like you can’t go to your home...right?”</p><p>Dream shrugged his shoulders leaning forwards in his seat, “I haven’t been able to go home for awhile Ranboo. I’ve just been- either staying at George’s house or sleeping in the park. It’s actually quite nice, you should try it sometime.” Dream smiled sadly towards Ranboo whose ears flattened at the thought of his friend having nowhere to go.</p><p>“Oh well...You can stay here if you want to. We just can’t let my mother see you here.” Ranboo added watching as Dream stared off into the distance. He knew very well that if Dream was found by his mother, he’d probably never see the light of day again. But it was for a good cause, he was willing to do anything for them.</p><p>"Really? You're willing to deal with me until I figure shit out?" Dream raised an eyebrow before he smiled widely, "Dude you really are too good to be true."</p><p>"It's not a problem. We have an hour or two before Philza comes. He said he'd be willing to give me a ride since he works in the area." Ranboo mentioned, "anyways- what I am saying is….what to play some Mario Kart?"</p><p>"Hell yes."</p><p>_____</p><p>By the time Philza had showed up at his home, Dream appeared to be in much higher hopes. Though every once in a while he'd slip off into silence, thinking to himself. That's usually when Ranboo pushed himself to try and entertain him a bit harder, just to keep his mind off of the situation. Dream's normal outfit was fully washed and dried so Dream had returned almost fully to his old self.</p><p>"How are you boys doing?" Ranboo sat comfortably in the back seat next to Dream and Eret who'd apparently needed a ride from the library. Ranboo had almost wanted to call Philza a taxi service for them, but he deemed it as being rude so he kept it to himself.</p><p>"I'm doing decently alright. I got good news from my eye doctor, though." Eret spoke happily looking into the front mirror so he could make sure Philza was to him. "She told me that my right eye will remain unaffected, which means I'll be free to see out of it."</p><p>"Holy shit! Really?!" Wilbur, who'd been sitting in the front seat next to Philza spun around excitedly. "That's awesome!!"</p><p>"That's great to hear mate." Philza smiled glancing up into the middle mirror before back at the road.</p><p>Eret grinned as Ranboo gave him a thumbs up not really feeling up to talking. They were pretty much used to the fact Ranboo didn't talk unless he was needed.</p><p>"How about you two? How's your nose doing Ranboo? You took quite the tumble a week ago." Ranboo's face heated up in embarrassment as he recalled the events from last week and how pathetic he ended up looking.</p><p>"Uh...it's fine.." Ranboo mumbled looking out the car window at the passing buildings. "It's definitely much better now."</p><p>"Good to hear. Dream?"</p><p>There was no response as Ranboo furrowed his eyebrows looking over towards Dream who was slumped forward, passed out. He deemed it from just exhaustion at this point, as it didn't look like he slept at all anymore.</p><p>"Awe- look at dreamy sleeping all cutely." Wilbur jokes, earning a light smack from Philza who remained looking at the road.</p><p>"Let him sleep." He had said softly implying that he knew a little about Dream’s home life, obviously not the whole story. Apparently Ranboo and George were the only ones to know. Ranboo honestly didn't know how to feel about that, he was so overly nervous about that group chat. As he's never really had that many people to talk to before, and now he feels like he needs to be there for everyone.</p><p>Eret chuckled ever so slightly looking over towards Ranboo, "did you make him run a marathon or something?" He joked, making Ranboo lightly laugh along.</p><p>"Nah- we just played mario kart at my place. That's all." Ranboo smiled softly before the car fell back into comfortable silence. Today would be Ranboo's first time meeting the remainder of the group chat. Which fueled the normal shaking in his hands to increase at just the thought of how many people were going to be there. He was sure everything would be fine, but he was just...scared? He wasn't even sure if he would explain it like that.</p><p>After the remaining 5 minutes of silence, they arrived at Philza's home. The unfortunate but funny thing is, you could tell it was his home by the screaming teens you could hear from inside. "How much do you want to bet Schlatt is trying to fight Techno again?" Wilbur asked unbuckling his seat belt. "Also can I wake up Dream? Please…." He then continued as Philza sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>"I can carry him in...he can sleep in your room Wilbur, until he wakes up. He doesn't sleep well enough...you should especially know that." Philza claimed raising an eyebrow towards Wilbur who simply rolled his eyes exiting the car.</p><p>"Are you going to be able to pick him up?" Eret asked glancing at Dream who was out cold leaning onto Ranboo who looked a tad bit awkward.</p><p>"It'll be alright. Have you seen how light that boy looks." Philza sighed watching Wilbur already shutting the front door of the house. "Okay boys go ahead...well Ranboo wait until I get Dream out." He chuckled fondly as he helped Ranboo unbuckle Dream's seat belt, before he proceeded to carefully pick him up bridal style.</p><p>"You sure you got him Mr. Minecraft?" Ranboo asked, shutting his car door, seeing that Eret had already gone inside. Philza turned around the side of the car holding Dream closely to his chest. Dream had managed to tuck his head into Philza's neck as he slept undisturbed.</p><p>"Ranboo...I told you that you can just call me Phil." Phil smiled softly looking at the taller boy before him, "and don't worry. Like I said, Dream is really light for his age. I've done this countless times before."</p><p>"Oh..sorry." Ranboo mumbled ears flatting a tad before they perked back up, "here let me at least get the door for you." Ranboo rushed forwards opening the door quickly in an effort to still make himself useful enough.</p><p>"I appreciate it mate." Philza grinned thankfully walking inside and straight upstairs to the bedrooms.</p><p>“RANBOO!!” flinched at the loud noise turning to face Tubbo just in time as he came running towards him excitedly. “I’m so happy you came! We are making spaghetti tonight!” He grinned, flailing his arms around excitedly. He grabbed Ranboo's hand, tugging him towards the crowded living room.</p><p>"Everyone meet Ranboo!" Tubbo shouted as he gestured towards the taller teen who stood looking rather uncomfortable as he waved.</p><p>"Hey big man-" Tommy held a fist out for a fist bump in which Ranboo gladly took the opportunity to return.</p><p>"Awe- you missed his face during that punch." Schlatt complained before Tommy spun around yelling curse words in the man's direction.</p><p>"Tommy quiet down, Dream's sleeping." Philza said calmly walking back into the room like he was used to this.</p><p>"What the fuck? We aren't a motel Phil." Tommy whined, "he isn't on my bunk bed right?"</p><p>"He's in my bed Tommy. Your bunk bed is safe." Wilbur rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Quackity who was sitting next to Schlatt.</p><p>"Not unless I use that wood for the camping trip. That bunk bed is perfect fuel." Tubbo said with a shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>Ranboo watched as Techno raised up three fingers counting down on the casually until he got to one, in which Tommy tackled Tubbo to the floor.</p><p>"I yield- I yield!" Tubbo yelled as he pinned to the ground. Ranboo opted to go sneak away to find Sapnap. Who wasn't actually that far, if anything he was standing at the end of the stairs waiting for Dream to wake up.</p><p>"Uh...hey.." Ranboo said awkwardly, "You waiting for Dream?"</p><p>"Yeah...he said we have to talk. From the way he worded the text message, it's pretty serious."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Talking Is Not A Option</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap knows more than what he lets on. Everything goes south from there.</p><p>Warings:<br/>Mentions of sexual themes<br/>Fighting *No blood<br/>Cussing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh yeah...It is.” Ranboo nervously fliddled with the hem of his sleeve as his tail flicked anxiously. “Do you mind if I wait with you?” he asked, tilting his head to the side in a questionable manner.</p><p>“Yeah, go ahead.” Sapnap waved his hand in a nonchalant way. His dark black bangs fell in from his messy ponytail, his headband failing to keep it back. Ranboo nodded sitting down on the step next to Sapnap who was leaning against the banister rails. “I don’t believe we have met until now, have we?” he asked, looking away from the taller teen.</p><p>“No, we haven't…” Ranboo mumbled before he jutted a hand out towards the other male nervously, “It’s nice to meet you Sapnap.” He smiled, ears perking up in a happy manner.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you Ranboo.” He replied awkwardly, shaking Ranboo’s hand, “And when it’s just us you can call me Nick. It’s my real name.” He retracted his hand rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t normally let people use it, but...You helped Dream so I’ll allow it.” Sapnap smirked watching as Ranboo stared at him blankly before realization hit him.</p><p>“O-Okay..” Ranboo sputtered out embrassly as he looked away from Sapnap clearing his throat. “How- How long have you known Dream?” He questioned running a hand through his hair as he glanced back towards Sapnap.</p><p>“I believe we met in 1st grade as we bonded over bullying George playfully on the playground.” Sapnap chuckled, not noticing how Ranboo’s demor changed when George was brought up. “We three have always been really close..But recently.” Sapnap paused looking away from the half hybrid next to him, “We’ve been drifting apart. If it wasn’t for the dinner’s here, I bet we would barely hang out.” he let out a breathy chuckle as he shook his head, “My boyfriend keeps telling me to give them both time, but I’m just sick of being left out of their problems. Which is why I am more than happy about Dream wanting to talk to me, despite it not being good.”</p><p>“Yeah...I’m sorry that you feel like that. I can let you know that Dream wasn’t trying to push you away, he’s just-” he stopped remembering Dream didn’t tell Sapnap about living out on the streets.</p><p>“Living with George and in the park?”</p><p>Ranboo’s ears flattened as he flinched back from the eye contact Sapnap held with him. “I saw him in the park one night when I was heading back from the movies with Karl. I may not be talking with those two, but I’m not dumb or naieve. I know he has always had issues with his father so him getting kicked out was obvious to me.” Ranboo looked away from Sapnap his skin tingling from the anxiety that coursed through him, “Whatever he is telling me, it won’t be about him. He doesn’t care enough about himself to talk about his issues.”</p><p>Okay so maybe Sapnap knew more than Ranboo and Dream had originally planned. “But- how?”</p><p>“Ranboo. I know almost everything about everyone, which is why so many people don’t mess with me.” He claimed as he stared off into the distance paying no attention to Ranboo’s panic. “This is probably about George and whatever he is doing with Mrs. Reily, isn’t it? If so- I can say i’ve already tried to intervene. George isn’t talking to me.” Ranboo felt the small hope he had get crush when he heard the words leave Sapnap’s mouth.</p><p>“He won’t talk to you?” Both Sapnap and Ranboo turned their heads once they heard a new voice speak up. Ranboo’s eyes widened when he saw Dream standing at the top of the stairs.</p><p>“I’m sorry Dream..” Sapnap sighed, “But we can still talk-”</p><p>“You knew...You knew this whole time!?” Dream raised his voice as he came down the stairs at Sapnap who backed away slightly. Ranboo’s ears pressed down as he stayed quiet. “You could’ve told me!”</p><p>“You never talked to me Dream.” Sapnap said as calmly as possible even with Dream in his face, “It’s not like you talk to anyone about your issues either.”</p><p>That sentence apparently didn't settle with Dream as he clenched his fist, “This is a way more serious problem, you asshole!” Sapnap pushed Dream away from him.</p><p>“Oh so you being neglected and kicked onto the street isn’t?!” Sapnap spat back. Ranboo hunched into himself, his thoughts overlapping quickly with each other. "You never talked to me! I could've fucking helped you!"</p><p>"Unlike you. I don't want the whole town knowing about my fucked up family." Dream glared at Sapnap whose face showed clear hurt on it.</p><p>“Guys...calm down we can-”</p><p>“Ranboo shut up! Your the one who suggested this idea in the first place! I don’t want your advice!” Dream spun around walking towards Ranboo whose breath sped up quickly. “I should’ve just kept this to myself instead of getting you involved.”</p><p>“Dream leave him alone-” Sapnap put a hand on Dream’s shoulder who had flinched at the contact, instantly turning back around to shove Sapnap away from him. Sapnap stumbled backwards hitting his head with a smack onto the wall behind him.</p><p>The hall went silent as Dream stood wide eyed staring at Sapnap who tried to regain his bearings. Ranboo could distantly hear Philza yelling from the next room over his own labored breathing. “I- oh god…” Dream gasped as he came into realization at what had just happened, “God I'm so sorry.”</p><p>“Holy shit-” Philza came into the room rushing towards Sapnap helping him down to the floor.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to- I didn’t..” Dream shook his head as he stumbled backwards to the wall behind him, sliding down to the floor. Ranboo’s eyes widened at the sight of Dream breakdown once again, his head shot up towards Techno who showed up after Philza.</p><p>“Ranboo..” Ranboo looked away from Dream and at Philza who had concern etched across his face, “What happened in here?” Techno by now was knelt next to Dream trying to calm the panicking teen down, his oddly soft voice piercing through the thick atmosphere.</p><p>Ranboo stared wide eyed at the older male at a loss. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Dream or George, but he couldn't just say the two randomly started fighting for no reason. "I-"</p><p>"Phil...We need your help." Sapnap spoke up rubbing the back of his head. Ranboo was pretty confident that he lost the capability to breath when he heard him say those words.</p><p>"With what? You boys can't expect me to do anything when you aren't talking." Philza sighed looking towards Dream and Techno.</p><p>"With George…" Dream mumbled letting the silence in the room take over after he spoke. Ranboo shrunk into himself almost wanting his boring room back. "Phil...he's sleeping with our teacher to get his grades up." Dream's voice cracked a bit as Techno awkwardly rubbed his back.</p><p>"Shit." Philza mumbled under his breath. "I wish you boys would talk to me about your problems, before they get this bad." Philza stood up helping Sapnap up off of the floor, "Do you know what teacher? I'll get to work with the school." He stated with a sad smile. In this instance you could tell he had dealt with some matters like this before.</p><p>"Mrs. Riley." Sapnap sighed out as he looked over to Ranboo, "are you okay?" He asked watching as the hybrid quickly looked up at him.</p><p>"Uh- yeah. I'm just...overwhelmed." he smiled half-heartedly as he stood up.</p><p>"I'll take Dream to my room. I can talk with him more there." Techno said as he led Dream back upstairs.</p><p>"You boys go back with the others, alright?" Philza assured the remaining kids to the living room, "Wilbur can finish the rest of the meal. I'm going to go make a few calls." If Ranboo didn't know any better he would've been mildly concerned at the tone Philza had finished with but, given the nature of the parent. He was used to it by now.</p><p>"Hey N-Nick...before we go back to the others." Ranboo looked towards Sapnap who stopped walking to look back at him. "You don't hate Dream, right?" The silence that followed afterwards was almost suffocating before Sapnap chuckled giving Ranboo a pat on the shoulder.</p><p>"Nah man. He has always had a short temper, and it was partially my fault." He claimed, "what matters now is George, whether you still want to help or not, that is?" He raised an eyebrow at the taller teen who nodded his head quickly.</p><p>"Alright. I'll have a plan fully in action tomorrow. I'll call Dream later so you both can listen to it." Sapnap began to walk back towards the chaos before Ranboo grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Wait- I thought Philza was going to take care of it?" He mumbled, flicking his tail behind him.</p><p>Sapnap sighed as he pulled his hand back, turning around to face Ranboo. "He can't call the school without evidence. George will most likely not talk about it, and will deny everything. So, if we can convince Fundy to help us get into the school's security...we should be good. That's all hypothetical though." Sapnap smiled tightly, tilting his head to the right a tad.</p><p>"Why does it sound like you're used to doing illegal stuff?" Ranboo questioned awkwardly watching as Sapnap began to laugh.</p><p>"You're really funny Ranboo." Sapnap sighed, "I get paid to do shit like this. I can do anything for a reasonable price." He grinned before he walked away, leaving Ranboo standing alone.</p><p>"What have I gotten myself into?" He mumbled to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry Philza- but your boys are going to do some illegal shit behind your back. What kind of teen would sit back and let the adults handle the situation?</p><p>Anyways we lightly touched on the fact that Sapnap has a boyfriend and we touched on his background. Tea~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner that night was certainly interesting. Dream seemed to be avoiding every opportunity to talk, as Sapnap attempted to talk with him. Even Tommy felt awkward, which was saying something. “Wilbur you burnt my fucking toast.” Quackity suddenly blurted out as he flipped his bread over showing the charred underside.</p><p>“Damn, I was hoping you wouldn’t flip it over.” Wilbur cursed, “Just eat it. It isn’t that bad.” he rolled his eyes returning back to his small plate of food.</p><p>“Do you want me to eat a fucking rock and break my teeth?” Quackity complained as he leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Alex, we are guests here. Just eat it please. I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Fundy flicked his ear in annoyance as he picked up his own bread taking a bite. There was a loud crunch as everyone fell silent looking at Fundy. “Shit- Wilbur is actually feeding us fucking rocks-” He dropped his bread onto his plate watching as it landed with a thud.</p><p>“I tried my best guess. Give me a break.” Wilbur groaned, “ It’s not my fault Phil bailed and told me to finish it. If I’m being honest….me and Schlatt just got done smoking beforehand.”</p><p>“In the house?! Wilbur you’re fucking insane man.” Tommy yelped before he was elbowed by Tubbo.</p><p>“Don’t talk so loud. Phil’s in the house still.” Tubbo mumbled in Tommy’s direction, who was rubbing his arm. “Stop being a baby, I barely touched you.”</p><p>“Fucking rude. I’m not going to put up with this lifestyle.” Tommy whined as Techno stared at him blankly, like he expected this to happen.</p><p>“Eat your spaghetti and shut up please.” Schlatt grumbled leaning over his plate to take a bite. “Unless we need to make a kid’s table for you to sit at?” he raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. Dream; who’d been quiet all dinner, choked on his food as he began to laugh at the remark.</p><p>“I am not a child!” Tommy yelled, his voice raising an octave, “You take that back fucking goat boy.” he glared not paying attention to Dream, who was still choking. Eret awkwardly patted him on the back as Dream weezed.</p><p>“I...I think Dream is deflating.” Tubbo watched as Dream's head smacked down on the table next to his plate with a loud thud. Sapnap chuckled looking towards Ranboo who sat awkwardly holding his fork. He looked to have better table manners than most of them there.</p><p>“I’m so light headed, oh my god.” Dream spoke up between his laughs earning a loud laugh from Fundy across the table.</p><p>“This just in, local green screen dies from ruptured lungs.” Techno spoke over the loud chatter and laughter, his voice imitating a very bad impression of a news reporter. The piglin hybrid smiled leaning back into his seat, seeming very proud of his contribution to the conversation.</p><p>“What’s so funny about this? Dream you’re such a fucking bully.” Tommy whined, “I hate this household.”</p><p>“Schlatt said it, not me-” Dream retailated as Wilbur groaned, smacking his hands over his eyes.</p><p>“Just eat your food god dammit.”</p><p>“I can’t eat a rock Wilbur!” Quackity retorted as he tossed his bread towards Wilbur watching it shatter into pieces on the table. “I take it back. I can’t eat fucking glass. What kinda shit are you trying to feed me?” He screeched.</p><p>“Dude that really just shattered into pieces.” Eret said, staring at the bread before them in disbelief.</p><p>“You all are just a bunch of bitches.” Techno grinned as took a bite of his bread, like it didn't just sound like he broke four teeth. “Look even Ranboo’s eating his.” Techno nodded his head towards Ranboo who was already done with his plate.</p><p>“Uh...yeah….I did.” He said flustered at the attention that was given to him. “It was a little burnt I guess.” Ranboo shrugged his shoulders feeling still a little hungry as he watched everyone return back to their plates.</p><p>“You guys ready for school?” Fundy spoke up hesitantly, his tail laying neatly over himself.</p><p>“Did...Did you just ask if we were ready for school?” Tommy stared in disbelief, “Why would someone be ready for school?” He said in disgust like even saying the school made him want to gag.</p><p>“I mean Techno and Wilbur are fine with it.” Tubbo shrugged his shoulders finishing the last of his food. It quieted down afterwards everyone falling into silence. Philza was still nowhere to be seen and Dream was finally looking content despite what had happened moments prior. Unfortunately Dream had yet to talk or to even look at Ranboo or Sapnap. Relaying on Techno as his main focus while he ate quietly.</p><p>*Small time skip*</p><p>Dinner finished peacefully as they all sat in the living room. Quackity was practically passed out hanging upside down on the couch as Schlatt sat next to him completely unbothered by the ridiculous position. Tommy sat curled up against Wilbur as he fought with sleep, his eyes sliding shut only for them to snap back open. Wilbur was writing quietly in his music book, humming small tunes and notes to himself. Techno was nowhere to be found, presumably in his room away from socialization. Ranboo sat on the floor next to Tubbo playing mario kart on the tv. Sapnap and Dream had walked off in private with each other, Ranboo choosing not to follow them and remain in the comforts of the living space. Fundy and Eret both left the house a while ago, both needing to return home before nightfall. “Ranboo?” The hybrid turned towards Tubbo, looking away from their finished race on the screen.</p><p>“Are you going to stay the night?” Tubbo asked looking through his messy bangs. Ranboo thought to himself for a moment before he pulled his phone out checking the time. It was 7:30 on a school night, his mother expected him home by 9. Not counting how he had to sneak Dream in his house as well. He knew for a fact that he wasn’t going to be able to stay over, as he technically never asked to be over here for dinner in the first place. Merely telling his mother he was at the library studying late.</p><p>“I can’t Tubbo. Sorry.”</p><p>“Awww man. Why not?” Tubbo pouted as he leaned onto Ranboo’s shoulder, “You’re already here aren't cha?” Tubbo gave him a smile as Ranboo’s ears flattened down to the side of his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry Tubbo. I just can’t tonight, I believe Dream is staying over at my place.”</p><p>“But..can’t he stay here also? We have enough room for you both.” Tubbo leaned away from Ranboo sitting straight up.</p><p>“Tubbo, he says he can’t stay. Now Ranboo, go get Dream. I need to take you both home then.” Philza said, walking into the room scarring both Tubbo and Ranboo.</p><p>“Oh uh- I can walk home Phil.” Ranboo smiled as he stood up brushing his legs off.</p><p>“Let me take you home Ranboo. I’m not letting you both walk back in the dark.” Phil said sternly, clearly not taking no for an answer. Ranboo flicked his tail anxiously as he nodded his head, “I don’t want something else happening to you boys tonight.” Phil sighed softly looking at Tubbo who stared at them in question. “Head up onto bed Tubbo. Take Tommy with you. Ranboo go ahead and go get Dream.”</p><p>“You got it pops-” Tubbo stood up quickly giving Ranboo a hug before he walked over towards Wilbur and Tommy. “Tommmyyyy-” Tubbo whined as he shook Tommy’s shoulder walking both him and Wilbur up.</p><p>Ranboo left the room before chaos aurupted, he had no clue where Dream or Sapnap went. He checked all throughout the downstairs before he heard talking outside. He quietly opened the front screen door sticking his head out seeing Dream and Sapnap sitting on the porch stairs. “Hey Dream..We have to go.” Ranboo spoke up, stepping further into view.</p><p>The two teens turned their heads meeting Ranboo’s hesitant gaze, in which was quickly averted. “Right.” Sapnap stood up brushing his legs off, “I’ll leave you to talk to Ranboo about tomorrow then.” Sapnap smiled, patting Dream on the shoulder, “I have to go get my bed ready, I’m apparently bunking with Tommy and Tubbo. You know how that usually plays out.” He chuckled as he walked away from the two of them.</p><p>Once the door shut Ranboo turned back towards Dream who sighed quietly, “Hey...I’m sorry about earlier.” Dream mumbled rubbing the back of his neck, "I tend to act on emotions rather than logic….It got out of hand...I didn't mean what I said." Ranboo smiled softly as he sat down next to Dream.</p><p>"It's alright Dream. We aren't really in the best position right now anyways, it's stressful." Ranboo patted Dream on the shoulder, his tail flicking anxiously behind him. "So...What's Sapnap's plan?"</p><p>Dream popped his neck as he turned to face Ranboo, "Alright, so he's got Fundy and Eret helping us out. They have a general idea of what's going on, but we agreed to keep this from everyone else as of right now." Ranboo nodded along to what Dream was saying as he listened carefully, "We are skipping 2nd hour to meet Fundy in the library. Eret is making fake passes for us, so we don't alarm the librarian."</p><p>Ranboo’s ears flicked nervously at the mention of skipping a class, "R-Right...Is he handing us the passes before school then?"</p><p>"Yeah..Sapnap said the plan was to get into the camera’s and get George walking in and out of the class. We are hoping there is cameras in the classroom but...I doubt our teacher was that dumb.” Dream shook his head as he turned to stare blankly out into the street. “I want to try and talk with George tomorrow even if he doesn’t want to talk to me.” He smiled tightly as they both fell into silence.</p><p>Ranboo glanced towards Dream before he placed a arm around him, “It’ll be okay…” Ranboo smiled, “Tomorrow will be a new day, Dream.” For the first time ever Ranboo felt at peace knowing that tomorrow would come. The normal feeling of dread is replaced with hope. That all the teens could do anymore. In a world that seemed out to knock them down, they could only remain standing by holding onto each other. It seemed the grip was only tightening, even if one was already letting go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took way too long to write 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Q&A *Not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone!! First off I want to say thank y'all for the kind words! I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this book!</p><p>I am going to open up a Q&amp;A for y'all. Questions can be asked about the book itself or about me, it doesn't matter. Just know some questions will be answered vaguely if they are spoilers for other chapters.</p><p>A example would be;</p><p>What's your favorite color?</p><p>Or;</p><p>What does Sapnap look like? *Y'all should know this lmao*</p><p>Anyways this was all I wanted to say!! I love y'all a whole bunch, and I'm excited for the rest of this book! Who knows maybe I'll do a few spin off books to the side of this book when it's completed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Q&A Response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was really fun y'all!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>So KittyFin asked; Do you have any character heights?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Most characters in this story are their canonical heights or their real life heights. With the exception of Ranboo and Bbh who will come into play later. Both of their heights were modified. Here's a small list of their heights tallest to shortest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bbh: 6'8ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ranboo: 6'7ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Schlatt: 6'6ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wilbur: 6'5ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Techno: 6'3.5ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream: 6'3ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eret: 6'3ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tommy: 6'1ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fundy: 6'0ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Philza: 5'11ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sapnap: 5'10ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> George: 5'9ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Quackity: 5'8ft </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tubbo: 5'5ft </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As you can see- they are mostly composed of giants. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next three was asked by, Whatamidoinghereat3am. They asked; What was the weirdest dream/nightmare I've had?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don't get that many nightmares anymore but I have a recurring dream that has been popping up for a while now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Basically my dream was all in spanish and I understood everyone that spoke it and I even spoke Spanish. When I woke up I couldn't understand a word that was said in my dream.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Another one they asked was, Weird Aus in my opinion?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I saw some rather odd ones out there but- I gotta go with any of the Aus that make Characters act completely different from the originals. And I mean like taking Techno and suddenly making him support the government. That kind of different. But that's only if they are making the Au in the main story line setting.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Like Schlatt in mine is acting more like his irl self than his Dsmp self. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And the last one from them was, Have I taken care of myself? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And the answer to that is- Yes! I have been taking care of myself so don't worry about me. I try not to rush myself when I'm doing stuff like this, I basically work at my own pace. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next question was asked by Silkmothy. They asked; What is my inspiration to write?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So I mostly use real world things as inspiration. Most of my writings have at least one thing tied to my life itself. Which is what keeps me going when writing because it's like I'm telling my own story but through other character's and what not. There is one person who has a similar background to me in this story, but I made sure to fit it more to them and not me. So things were altered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's more of the thought of being able to entertain everyone who reads this book. Seeing people get excited about what I write makes me really push to get the next chapter out because it's nice to see that people enjoy what I do.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Karmicpunishment asked; Which characters are coffee people, which are tea people and which are energy drink people? (and which one are you?)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Once again- here is your list of people :).  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ranboo: Yes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Schlatt: Coffee </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wilbur: Coffee </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Techno: Coffee </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream: Energy Drink </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eret: Tea </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tommy: Energy Drink </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fundy: Coffee </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Philza: Coffee </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sapnap: Energy Drink </em>
</p><p>
  <em> George: Tea </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Quackity: Energy Drink </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tubbo: Tea *but to a extent </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I myself- am addicted to coffee.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ali_And_Stars asked; Favorite headcanon?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There's a headcanon that if Ranboo gets angry enough his jaw will unhinged like an enderman. I just think the thought is terrifying and I love it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Some Fandoms you're in?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> I am in Undertale, Demon Slayer, Kpop, Sally Face, a lot of the og minecraft youtubers, IT, Stranger Things, and Supernatural. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Book Recommendations?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> If you want to read a good mystery/horror book I would recommend Took by Mary Downing Hahn. Her books are so interesting and have the coolest plot twist. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Least Favorite Headcanon?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> My least favorite would have to be- Dadschlatt. The one where Schlatt was Tubbo's dad. It's really cute but- it's the least likely thing to be true.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Schlatt in the rp was a power hungry man. He didn't care for anyone unless they were useful to him. In other words Schlatt was extremely abusive towards those who worked under him. No offense to those who like Dadschlatt, the idea is indeed cute  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Favorite AU?</strong>
</p><p><em>Actors Au, Bbh fallen angel Au, or Ghost Tubbo Au.</em> </p><p>
  <strong>ButterBall25 asked; Do you go off characters' skins for how they look, or fanart or something else?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes and no. So everyone basically looks like what you see either as their character skins or fanart.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So Dream doesn't wear a mask, instead he wears a smiley face pin on his bomber jacket. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Techno is basically his fanart but in more modern clothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wilbur isn't Ghostbur  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, Schlatt, and Ranboo is mostly based off of fanart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> George doesn't have his white glasses instead he carries around his colorblind glasses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sapnap doesn't wear a bandanna around his head, instead he wears a headband.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fundy is basically a hybrid. He is not an actual fox, he's just a human with fox ears and a tail. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eret has one white eye which in a previous chapter it was mentioned that he was blind in that one eye. His is based off of his fanart and irl self. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lynia asked; How or where did you get these ideas from? Or what motivates you to start writing?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> This kinda goes back to a previous question. So I tend to vent through writing so I add at least one personal experience into my books to do so. But anyways I got this idea from just general society and how it handles teens.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This book was based all around toxic environments a teen/kid could be put through and how either the school or town won't intervene. Think of it as like a book to raise awareness without even mentioning it. Some of the members' backgrounds are loosely based on the Dsmp as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What motivates me the most would probably be- the amount of people that love to read what I write. It's hard to believe I'm all that good, but y'all are making it so I can keep getting better at it. I also spend way too much time researching things for it to go to waste. I have a full google doc full of mental health research as well as effects of toxic environments on people. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>bugboydead asked;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>How did you get into dream smp stuff?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Originally I stumbled across a cosplay tiktok of I believe Dream. Anyways that was back in I believe August. And from there on I just slowly been watching more and more people from the Smp.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Any advice to starting fanfic writing on AO3?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> My only advice would be to have a general idea on how you want your story to go. If you begin writing a book without an end then you tend to get lost in your own writing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Keep yourself up to date on how characters should be acting in certain situations, and make sure to try keep the plot moving at a steady pace.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I did in fact drink water after I finished typing all of these out, thank you for the support.  I appreciate it greatly :) </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>soupisj asked; Do you have any fic recommendations? Or show recommendations?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Right now my favorite fanfic as of now is The Missing by Moondrako. It follows the plot of Dream and a dreamon but takes it a completely different direction. It's really good!! </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>jammyjambers asked;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you were a part of the dsmp (including the roleplay) what is one thing you/your character would do?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> My character would be the kinda person to just join in whenever they feel like helping. They'd probably aid either the villain or heroes depending on what they feel like. </em>
</p><p> <strong>Have you seen the hybrid/powers smp tommy started using the origins mod? If so , what origin would you choose?</strong></p><p>
  <em> I have!!I would probably pick Enderman even if Ranboo already has it. The concept is so cool. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Will dream be the one to help ranboo first or will it be techno/one of the sbi? or maybe a combined effort from dream and techno? *talking about home life*</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Think of this as a combined effort from everyone. So far Ranboo has been having people rely on him a lot, so the way this will work out can go in two directions. Sbi and Dream will play a huge role in helping Ranboo though. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>ElkWasHere asked; Favorite bands/singers?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Glass Animals, Melanie Martinez, 5sos, Alec Benjamin, Cave Town, and James Arthur. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Now let's get back to the book!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Awkward Sleepovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mentions of anxiety, drinking, and medication.</p><p>:^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting Dream inside his home wasn’t as difficult as Ranboo thought it was going to be. His mother ended up not even being home, leaving a small note on the table reading she was out with friends. Upon reading it Ranboo couldn’t help but to let out a sigh of relief. He proceeded to direct Dream into his home and upstairs, shutting his door with a smile on his face. “I’ll get you some clothes to sleep in. Dream, you can take my bed. I’ll get some blanket’s for the floor.” Ranboo’s right ear ficked anxiously as he dug through his dresser drawers, “My mom shouldn't come into my room, so we should be good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nervously fiddled with the hem of his sleeve looking towards Ranboo’s bedroom door, “I’m not going to get you in trouble, right?” Ranboo stopped looking for clothes, his ears flattened as his tail stopped swaying. If he was to be honest to Dream, yes he was at risk. That’s only if his mother found out about the extra kid in the home. He was going to make sure she doesn’t, he remembered his mother’s schedule like the back of his hand. Tonight has been the only time she’s gone off schedule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie walking to Dream. “Of course not, it’ll be okay. Now go get changed, we have a lot going on tomorrow.” Ranboo gave a hesitant smile sensing Dream’s uncertainty with his answer. It was quiet between them before Dream sighed nodding his head before he walked towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo watched him walk off before he looked away running his hands through his hair. The split line of black and white mixed and overlapped in the middle of his part, adding to the look. He was going to have to cut it soon, the hair beginning to fall in front of his face shielding his unnatural eyes from the world. He kinda wished he was able to keep his hair this long, it was nice for once. He shook his head almost like he was shaking himself out of his thoughts, he needed to focus on setting up his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ranboo. I don’t mean to pry or anything, but..What’s up with the unorganized meds on your sink top?” Dream asked, coming out from the bathroom holding his clothes tightly against him. He was noticeably holding his bomber jacket tighter than the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ranboo began to lay out blankets on the floor as he fixed his bed for the night. “My mother put me on new meds yesterday. I- I don’t know why they are out though.” Ranboo spoke believing that he could trust Dream with this little bit of information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medication for what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez..someone wants to know my whole life's story.” Ranboo chuckled as he looked up at Dream from his kneeling position. “I have sleep and anxiety problems.” He shrugged his shoulders standing up straight, “My mother didn’t like what I was previously on so she switched them. Which sucks, but that’s okay.” Ranboo smiled walking towards the bathroom not paying attention to Dream who looked at him in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said she changed it for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. My mother is incharge of my meds, because she’s afraid that I wouldn’t be able to keep up on the refills, as my memory sucks.” He spoke nonchalantly as he picked up the spilt meds, placing them back in their holders, remembering to keep one out for later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo...Will I ever meet your mom?” Dream asked leaning against the doorway next to him, his clothes laying on the floor next to the door. “You talk a lot about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Ranboo turned to look at Dream, ears turned in an alarmed way. “No offense Dream, but she won’t like you guys. If she knew who I was hanging out with, my high school life is over. I’ll be homeschooled in an instant.” Ranboo sighed, shaking his head, “I’m already pushing my luck by going to school.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stayed quiet letting Ranboo take his meds. He noticed the small tremor in his hands or the way his tail swayed more aggressively. “Sorry for asking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo capped his meds looking back towards Dream with a small smile, his front canine teeth peaking through more noticeably. “Don’t be. It’s all good.” They both froze when they heard the front door of Ranboo’s home open, followed by two sets of footsteps. Ranboo sighed, shaking his head as he walked past Dream, “I’ll be back. I have to go check on her. You go ahead and head to bed.” and with that Dream watched the hybrid leave the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nervously pulled his phone out of his back pocket seeing only one noticeable notification from Techno. Dream raised an eyebrow as he opened the text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porkchop: So, how’s the sleepover?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teletubby: Why are you up still? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porkchop: It’s only 10pm dude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teletubby: Oh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porkchop: How’s it going?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teletubby: It’s a little awkward. I know Ranboo means well just...his house has this awkwardness in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porkchop: Like? You have to give me more to work with here Dream…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teletubby: Everything Ranboo does at home is so- organized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porkchop: That’s just because you’re a slob...and kinda homeless…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teletubby: Thanks for rubbing it in you fucking jerk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teletubby: I don’t mean it like that though. Remember that lesson we had in that stupid psycholoy class we were forced to take?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porkchop: Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porkchop: BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teletubby: The conditioning study. You know the one where you can condition someone to do something by rewards or punishments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porkchop: You mean the classical conditioning study. Are you implying that everything Ranboo is doing is like he’s been conditioned to follow?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teletubby: Exactly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porkchop: You could’ve just gone straight to the point instead of drawing it out..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teletubby: Shut it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porkchop: We can just keep our eye on him. He just seems like he has a helicopter parent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teletubby: That’s probably it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porkchop: Alright get some sleep. You need it, you look like shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teletubby: Thanks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream grumbled as he sat down on Ranboo’s bed, feeling guilty that he was making the hybrid sleep on the floor of his own room. The silence in the room didn’t help him either leaving the feeling to sink deeper. You could only hear the slight incorhet words being said down below them. Dream’s nose wrinkled in distaste as he could clearly tell Ranboo’s mother was drunk from the slurred words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never did like the sight of alcohol, obviously unknown to his friends; who merely believed he just didn’t like the taste. They’d joke that he’d be a fancy wine drinker when he would get older, just because of his visible distaste of beer and whiskey. He would never touch a drop of that disgusting beverage, he swore this to himself the day he watched it overtake his father. He wasn’t about to let it mess him up anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped his attention back towards the door watching Ranboo walk back in. “She won’t bother us tonight or tomorrow moring.” He smiled sitting down on his floor bed. “She brought I think her boyfriend home tonight, that’s the only other person here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...Alright.” Dream layed down putting his phone on the bedside table, “Are you fine with sleeping on the floor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! Don’t worry about it, Dream.” Ranboo grinned, “Get some rest. We have a lot of things happening tomorrow.” Dream nodded, turning Ranboo’s lamp off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right. Tomorrow they were going to finally help George. The thought made Dream anxious the more he worried over it. He was going to finally figure this all out, and he was finally going to talk with the other male. He was going to help him. No matter what the cost is. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do y'all think will have the most messed up past/background? </p><p>Remember they are all messed up in some way but- these two people- oof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dumpster fights are pog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is merely a filler chapter and which will just be light hearted and chill. This takes place before George was introduced into the main plot fully.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quackity: Quack<br/>Techno: TechNo<br/>Dream: GreenScreen<br/>George: SleepingBeauty<br/>Sapnap: SamsungRefrigerator<br/>Tubbo: BeeBoy<br/>Tommy: BigMan<br/>Schlatt: Schlatt<br/>Wilbur: WhyAmIHere?<br/>Ranboo: Ranboo?<br/>Eret: HereAndQueer<br/>Fundy: FundyIsNotAFurry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quack: I'm a idiot </p><p>Schlatt: nothing new</p><p>TechNo: Congrats you finally realized </p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: What's up?</p><p>Quack: I just ran into someone and it was that big jock in our school.</p><p>BigMan: Your point is?</p><p>HereAndQueer: Just say you're sorry and move on with your day</p><p>Quack: Guys you don't get it</p><p>TechNo: Your such a wimp Quackity </p><p>BeeBoy: What did you do Big Q?</p><p>Quack: I ran into him and he got mad so I panicked </p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: You didn't-</p><p>Quack: I told him he was in the wrong and now I am scheduled to fight him after school tomorrow. </p><p>TechNo: Are viewers allowed to watch?</p><p>GreenScreen: I want to watch this</p><p>Schlatt: You're a fucking idiot Alex </p><p>Quack: I PANICKED OKAY?!</p><p>Ranboo?: Not even I could do something like that….</p><p>Quack: shut it you oreo looking boy</p><p>Ranboo?: I am taking that as a compliment </p><p>Beeboy: Yeah Oreos are really good</p><p>Ranboo?: are you flirting with me?</p><p>Beeboy: ;)</p><p>BigMan: BACK OFF RANBOOB</p><p>Ranboo?: ouch-</p><p>Quack: HELLO? I'M ABOUT TO GET MY ASS BEAT</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: Where are you guys meeting?</p><p>Quack: Thank god Fundy- me and you could probably take him. It's in the back by the dumpsters</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: Who said I was helping? I was just wanting to know where I need to set up my popcorn stand</p><p>Quack: WHAT THE FUCK GUYS?!</p><p>SleepingBeauty: Dude chill</p><p>SleepingBeauty: Just don't show up</p><p>Quack: I am not a pussy</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: You are literally begging us to help you</p><p>BigMan: Get Wilbured </p><p>WhyAmIHere: Shut it</p><p>BigMan: 🖕</p><p>GreenScreen: Quackity I'll step in if it gets out of hand</p><p>TechNo: Oh come on? Really Dream?</p><p>Quack: Thank god</p><p>GreenScreen: Even if it would be funny as fuck to watch him get beaten up- I can't let that happen</p><p>Quack: I'm too handsome to get beaten up</p><p>Ranboo?: Please- Dream let him get punched</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: Quackity if I wasn't already madly in love with someone I'd date you</p><p>Quack: Ouch </p><p>Bigman: Ha loser</p><p>BeeBoy: BOO!</p><p>TechNo: Uh- </p><p>WhyAmIHere?: What are you? A ghost from ghostbusters?</p><p>HereAndQueer: I gotta admit I was not scared by that Tubbo</p><p>Ranboo?: Yes Tubbo?</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: Ooooooo- shit I forgot Ranboo had boo in his name</p><p>SleepingBeauty: What a bunch of idiots</p><p>GreenScreen: Bold George. Very bold of you to say that</p><p>SleepingBeauty: Yeah- it was, wasn't it Dream?</p><p>GreenScreen: Why- Why did that seem threatening. Are you trying to threaten my power?</p><p>SleepingBeauty: I would never &gt;:O</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: Take you and your gay selfs outta here</p><p>HereAndQueer: you two are really cringey </p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: See even Eret agrees</p><p>GreenScreen: Is your door unlocked?</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: Not home loser- try and find me now &gt;:P</p><p>Quack: He's with Karl at the ice cream parlor on Main Street.</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: WAIT NO</p><p>Schlatt: Fucking idiot </p><p>Ranboo?: Tubbo before we got interrupted- what did you need?</p><p>Beeboy: Come help me hide someone's body</p><p>HereAndQueer: EXCUSE ME</p><p>Bigman: WAIT WHO DID WE KILL?!</p><p>Ranboo?: Huh?!?! I AM NOT ABOUT TO GET CRIMINALLY CHARGED FOR MANSLAUGHTER </p><p>TechNo: I see I have finally rubbed off on you</p><p>Beeboy: WAIT SHIT- </p><p>Beeboy: I DIDN'T MEAN BODY!!</p><p>Ranboo?: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!</p><p>Beeboy: I met can you help me hide someone's body like in help me hide them from someone. They are very much alive.</p><p>TechNo: Dam</p><p>Bigman: What a let down</p><p>Beeboy: sorry</p><p>Bigman: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT</p><p>Beeboy: :D</p><p>Ranboo?: Yeah I can help you Tubbo. Who are we hiding them from?</p><p>Beeboy: ……</p><p>Beeboy: Minx</p><p>Ranboo?: I'm out</p><p>GreenScreen: That's rough</p><p>Beeboy: Pleaseeeee</p><p>Ranboo?: No. Absolutely not. She terrifies me Tubbo</p><p>HereAndQueer: That's nothing new</p><p>Ranboo?: You guys are just a bunch of bullies </p><p>SleepingBeauty: That's why I choose to sleep through this chat</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: George don't got acting all innocent </p><p>SleepingBeauty: Listen I'm sorry if I bully you but- I have a reason.</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: Oh yeah?</p><p>Bigman: Oh god-</p><p>SleepingBeauty: I'm colorblind</p><p>Ranboo?: that's- that's not even related whatsoever </p><p>GreenScreen: Fuck this. I'm out</p><p>TechNo: I should've left a while ago</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: That was stupid. I'm gonna go eat the rest of my ice cream with Karl</p><p>Bigman: Why did I allow myself to add you to this chat?</p><p>SleepingBeauty: You pitied me for my colorblindness</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Tommy and pity should not be in the same sentence </p><p>Beeboy: You killed the chat George </p><p>SleepingBeauty: They are just not loyal friends for not sticking with me through my hardships.</p><p>Ranboo?: That… that isn't how colorblindness works tho </p><p>Schlatt: Don't think too hard kid, you might blow a fuse</p><p>Beeboy: Felt that one </p><p>SleepingBeauty: Whatever, I'm going to bed. This will not happen again as I will block you guys the next time I talk about my hardships</p><p>Bigman: Right….so the next time you bring up your colorblindness….which will be probably tomorrow </p><p>Ranboo?: sounds legit</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: That's a stupid word</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Breaking The Law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings are:<br/>Mentions of sexual content<br/>Cursing </p><p>Next part is gonna be interesting y'all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wilbur come on! We are all waiting on you!" Tommy called up the stairs watching blankly for any signal that Wilbur was up. Everyone was already up and ready, standing waiting for only him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming Tommy! Fuck man.” Wilbur stumbled down the stairs combing a hand through his hair trying to fix any signs that he had just woken up.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus christ man, Did you just fucking wake up?” Schlatt furrowed his eyebrows, his ear flicking in a bit of irritation. “Get your ass over here” Schlatt grabbed Wilbur by the sleeve of his turtleneck promptly dragging the teen closer to him. “You're a mess.” He grumbled, brushing wrinkles out in Wilbur’s sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“Awe you do care-”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I just don’t want to walk around school with a kid that looks like he lives on the street.” Schlatt cut him off with a small glare before he smiled tightly patting Wilbur on the shoulder. Wilbur stared blankly, his thin framed glasses sitting crooked on his face, in which Schlatt fixed before he left the house in one swift motion, Quackity not far behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“What...What the hell was that?” Tubbo asked no one in particular watching them leave the home. The shorter teen looked over towards Tommy who shrugged his shoulders grabbing Tubbo’s hand and pulling him out the door. </p><p> </p><p>“We are going to be late, come on.” Tommy sighed, dragging his twin out the door with him. Techno followed closely behind holding the door open for Sapnap and Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when did Tommy care about school?” Techno questioned walking next to Wilbur who shrugged his shoulders placing his hands in his jean pockets. </p><p> </p><p>“Ever since Ranboo was introduced to us he has been excited for it. I think he’s happy that Tubbo is happy for once, you know how much those two care for eachother.” Wilbur spoke softly, his wings sitting loosely on his back. Sapnap fixed his unusually heavy looking bag on his shoulder as he looked towards Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>“Ranboo seems to be the center of everyone’s life right now isn't he?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow as he stopped walking causing the other two teens to stop with him. “Everyone is depending on this kid….yet still- we just met him.” He looked towards the street watching everyone walk ahead. “What makes him seem so- safe? Make him feel so secure?” </p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a moment the sounds of passing cars on the street becoming louder. Techno cleared his throat fixing his brown overcoat collar, “The kid carries a energy with him. Much like Tubbo’s, if you think about it.” Techno paused to think, “It’s hard to describe, but he and Tubbo have it.”<br/><br/></p><p>“They feel innocent, almost that comforting innocence.” Wilbur nodded understanding where Techno was coming from, “ But at the same time they feel like they’ve seen more than they could possibly understand.” Wilbur sighed as he began to walk once more. “That’s why they make everyone feel safe and comforted. It feels like they could understand no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe so.” Sapnap shrugged his shoulders, gripping the strap of his bag tightly. It was silent of the rest of the way to the school. The trio making their way to catch up with the rest of the group. </p><p> </p><p>(Time Skip)</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Eret.” Dream took the passes from Eret handing one to Ranboo as they approached the library door. Inside awaited both Fundy and Sapnap sitting at the furthest table from the door and the librarian’s desk. “Let’s do this.” Dream sighed shaking his shoulder as if he was shaking his nerves away.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Ranboo glanced down at the neatly written pass as they sat down at the table, Dream imeantaly leaning over to look at Fundy’s laptop. Eret sat down next to Ranboo taking off his sunglasses so he could see a bit easier.</p><p> </p><p>“Believe it or not our school sucks at security protection as I am already in their files.” Fundy chuckled, his eyes not leaving the screen before him. “What’s the teacher’s room number?” he finally looked away from the screen eyeing the group that sat around him. </p><p> </p><p>Dream cleared his throat as he nervously taped the table, “3042.” Fundy instantly went back to work as Dream looked over to Sapnap who smiled tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“George was talking with Tubbo earlier this morning. It doesn't surprise me though as no one could hate Tubbo at this point.” Sapnap spoke with a small chuckle, “So he isn't completely closed off.”</p><p> </p><p>“There.” Everyone’s attention snapped back to Fundy who pulled up the school cams. The records dated back to when Dream first made this discovery. Dream stood outside their teacher’s classroom clearly waiting for George to exit, the teen stood almost awkwardly as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Ranboo heard Dream suck in a breath as they watched him peak into the door window before he covered his mouth stepping away from the room. The group was silent for a moment before Fundy sighed, “There are no cameras in the classroom.” He mumbled fastforwarding the cam records to see George walking out of the classroom fixing his shirt that was wrinkled on his thin frame.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no other evidence other than this then?” Eret asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Sapnap snapped his fingers drawing everyone’s attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>“No this is only a small portion.” Sapnap sat his backpack on the table shuffling through it before he pulled out a tan folder handing it to Dream who took it in question. “Those are text messages between our teacher and George.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up. You’re saying that they’ve been texting each other?” Ranboo spoke up watching Dream flip the folder open. “How did you even get that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap shrugged his shoulders, “I have my ways. George apparently asked for help and our teacher ended up giving him her number so they could talk about it one on one. That’s at least what I’ve gained from it.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy’s ears flattened on his head as he watched Dream’s eyes widen at the text threads. Each new text more suggestive than the last, and each reply filled with fewer words. Eret leaned over Fundy’s shoulder checking out the cams on his computer. “If we date the video evidence to the time the messages where sent it would be solid evidence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait- everything we are doing is breaking the law. How are we going to present this to the principal if we broke every rule to do this.” Ranboo gulped, staring at everyone with a nervous expression. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take the fall, but I’m 90% sure they’ll understand the problem here. It’s way more serious than a bunch of kids hacking in the security system and stealing text messages.” Dream smiled softly at Ranboo who slowly nodded along.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Me and Dream will head to the main office. Thank you Fundy and Eret for everything. We’ll keep you updated.” Sapnap smiled as Fundy began to pack up his laptop followed by Eret who gently put his sunglasses back on his face. “Ranboo- Meet us after 5th hour by the back doors in the west wing.” Ranboo stood up nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Will do. I wish you guys luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone began to disperse leaving Ranboo alone in the library, his hands shaking as he clamped them shut. His tail flicked nervously as he watched Dream and Sapnap leave. He didn't want to say that Sapnap made him anxious, as he would feel guilty about feeling that way. But something in the way he talked, something in the way he looked at people. He seemed to always know way more than what he lets on. The thought made his stomach tighten in knots, the sinking feeling of someone knowing everything about him was terrifying. He couldn't let that happen, he just couldn’t.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sapnap is a bad ass y'all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ranboo Takes Fall Damage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This does not take place in the now time of the story. Takes place beforehand :^</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quackity: Quack<br/>Techno: TechNo<br/>Dream: GreenScreen<br/>George: SleepingBeauty<br/>Sapnap: SamsungRefrigerator<br/>Tubbo: BeeBoy<br/>Tommy: BigMan<br/>Schlatt: Schlatt<br/>Wilbur: WhyAmIHere?<br/>Ranboo: Ranboo?<br/>Eret: HereAndQueer<br/>Fundy: FundyIsNotAFurry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beeboy: Ranboo is stuck in a tree</p><p>TechNo: Heh?</p><p>BigMan: PHIL WON'T PICK UP THE PHONE</p><p>BigMan: WE CAN'T GET HIM DOWN</p><p>Quack: How the fuck?</p><p>Beeboy: He got scared by a balloon popping while we were in the park</p><p>Schlatt: what is he? A fucking cat?</p><p>BeeBoy: He might as well be one</p><p>HereAndQueer: Is anyone going to get him down?</p><p>Bigman: It's actually kinda funny watching him panic in a tree</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: That's awful Tommy</p><p>BigMan: You literally threw me in a chicken pen when we were younger to get me over my fear of chickens</p><p>TechNo: Phil didn't raise pussies</p><p>BeeBoy: Can someone help?</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: I'll text Bad. He can probably do his little shape-shifting height thing</p><p>GreenScreen: I forgot he could do that</p><p>SleepingBeauty: Freaky</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: Call my dad freaky and we are gonna have problems</p><p>SleepingBeauty:......</p><p>SleepingBeauty: freaky</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: Uhhhh</p><p>Quack: Yeah I am not going to interfere with that one</p><p>SleepingBeauty: Dream please tell me that was you that opened my front door</p><p>GreenScreen: Sorry bb.</p><p>SleepingBeauty: Gusysys</p><p>HereAndQueer: Rip George</p><p>Quack: May he finally sleep peacefully</p><p>TechNo: Finally someone got rid of George</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Why did Dream call George baby?</p><p>GreenScreen:.....</p><p>BeeBoy: Guys Ranboo is still stuck</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: Oh shit</p><p>Quack: Forgot about that</p><p>BigMan: nvm everyone. He fell</p><p>HereAndQueer: Wtf- is he hurt?</p><p>Beeboy: naaa he landed on his head perfectly fine</p><p>GreenScreen: I-</p><p>GreenScreen: You're not supposed to land on your head</p><p>BeeBoy: I did a lot. And I'm fine</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: Says the kid who relies on auto correct</p><p>Beeboy: Fair point</p><p>TechNo: So is Ranboo fine?</p><p>Ranboo?: Yeas</p><p>BigMan: Yeah he's up and walking</p><p>BigMan: Stumbling</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Stop. I'm getting Philza to pick you guys up</p><p>Ranboo?: Now I am finre</p><p>GreenScreen: Sit your ass down on the ground and wait for Philza</p><p>Ranboo?: Yes sur</p><p>HereAndQueer: I am too tired for this</p><p>Schlatt: It's 1pm</p><p>HereAndQueer: Stfu</p><p>Schlatt: Rude</p><p>Quack: I am just going to go do my own thing</p><p>BigMan: No one cares</p><p>Quack: Child.</p><p>BigMan: SAME AGE SMALL DIFFERENCE IN MONTHS</p><p>BeeBoy: He is referring to you acting like a 1st grader</p><p>SleepingBeauty: I am alive.</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: We are better now</p><p>TechNo: Damn I thought he was gone</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: No he just has to buy me lunch for the next week</p><p>GreenScreen: Ooooo- Can you buy my lunch too?</p><p>SleepingBeauty: Dream I already buy yours for you</p><p>GreenScreen: Right.</p><p>HereAndQueer: George is a sugar daddy?</p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: I just choked on my own spit</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: George we are your sugar babies now</p><p>SleepingBeauty: You literally have a boyfriend</p><p>SamsungRefrigerator: You can be my friend and still my sugar daddy</p><p>SleepingBeauty: Please stop</p><p>BigMan: Ranboo just passed out lol</p><p>TechNo: Heh?</p><p>Quack: That's probably not good</p><p>BeeBoy: He looks kinda cute passed out lmao</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Wtf is wrong with you guys?</p><p>BigMan: Coming from the guy who ate and still eats sand</p><p>Schlatt: You still fucking do that?</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Do you guys not?</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Like you're a goat hybrid Schlatt. Shouldn't you be eating aluminum cans? Or some shit?</p><p>Schlatt: Oh fuck off</p><p>WhyAmIHere?: I was just saying</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me at all of these socials y'all!</p><p>Twitter:  https://twitter.com/XxRedxXWasTaken?s=09</p><p>Spotify(I have DreamSmp Playlists):<br/>https://open.spotify.com/user/12164586236?si=9PRC61klQh6K8XokHG-d6g&amp;utm_source=copy-link</p><p>Youtube(I make Mcyt Gacha and go live):   https://youtube.com/channel/UC0WpiHuqGzEuauW7xOivcbA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Was It Worth It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warings;<br/>Maybe slight mention of sexual themes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Every part of his body shook as he walked down the deserted hallways. In his right hand clamped a pink excuse slip allowing him to leave the classroom in pursuit to the office. George wouldn't </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>normally</span>
      </span>
      <span> feel this anxious about getting called down to the office. But recently the fear of it happening increased. It was one of the last things he had wanted to hear out of the intercom while he sat in class.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He tried every way possible to rationalize why he was being called down there. Hoping it wasn't over what his teacher called extra credit. He came to a sudden stop in the dead center of the hallway feeling sick to his stomach. Everything as of right know indicated that someone told the head board of their school. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Oh hey George- Fancy seeing you out here." George snapped around wide eyed to come face to face with Tubbo. The shorter teen staring at him with a soft innocent smile across his face. "Where are you heading?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>George glanced down at the now crumpled note in his hand before he looked back towards the other male. "Principal's Office." George mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "and you?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Tubbo nodded his head rocking back and forth on his heels, "Heading to the nurse for some pain meds." Tubbo chuckled, tapping his head </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>lightly</span>
      </span>
      <span> indicating he had a headache.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Didn't you tell me this morning that you had taken some already." George questioned raising an eyebrow towards the boy in question. He would only shrug his shoulders in response as he began to walk away from George.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>George followed after Tubbo, his eyebrows creased in worry, "no </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>seriously</span>
      </span>
      <span> Tubbo. That stuff can mess with you if you take it too much." Tubbo sighed as he stopped walking, he rolled his neck popping as he did so.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"George listen, it's </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>just</span>
      </span>
      <span> Tylenol. It's not like I'm taking meth or something." Tubbo lost his normal smile staring up at the other male. "I last took it about </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>maybe</span>
      </span>
      <span> 4 hours ago. I don't know anymore actually, I </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>just</span>
      </span>
      <span> guessed since it </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>apparently</span>
      </span>
      <span> wore off. Anyways I'll walk with you to the office." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Whatever you say." George sighed as he </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>nervously</span>
      </span>
      <span> fiddled with his sleeve. Tubbo was rather stubborn when he wanted to be, so there was no point in arguing with him. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Did you do something bad? You couldn't be </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>just</span>
      </span>
      <span> getting called for no reason." George didn't reply as he </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>merely</span>
      </span>
      <span> shrugged the question off looking </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>firmly</span>
      </span>
      <span> in front of himself. "Right. Alright then, good luck?" Tubbo tilted his head with a small smile evident on his face as they stopped in front of the office.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Yeah..I hope your headache gets better." George mumbled, nodding his head as the two parted ways. </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>George inhaled </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>deeply</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> before he entered the office </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>instantly being</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> greated by the front secretary, who seemed too kind for her own good</span>
      </span>
      <span>. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"What brings you here young man?" She smiled leaning up in her office chair eyeing the pink slip he held in his hand. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Oh um- I got called to meet with Mr. Franklin?" George stumbled as he struggled to unwrinkle the note in his hand,  before handing it over to the lady.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"George?" She raised an eyebrow earing a nod from the teen. She gave him a sad smile as she signed something onto the note handing it back to him. "Go ahead and have a seat over in the chairs. He'll be right with you." She said </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>softly</span>
      </span>
      <span>. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>With a quiet, 'yes ma'am.' George sat down </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>quietly</span>
      </span>
      <span> observing the white walls of the main office. Every once in a while you'll see a eyesore of a poster, telling you to remain positive or something about bad grades. He never </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>really</span>
      </span>
      <span> understood the reasoning behind those stupid things.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He wasn't about to take advice from a dumb neon poster on the wall. They could've spent the time putting up a picture of scenery. More people pay attention to those than actual poster's about life advice. He sighed leaning back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. It was rather quiet aside from the phones occasional ringing. This allowed George calm himself down before he faced the inevitable. Well until Phil came into the office, that was a surprise.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Phil?" George stood up staring at the older man who looked to have aged a few more years than what he last remembered. "What are you-"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>George </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>was met</span>
      </span>
      <span> with a soft yet firm hug from the man. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt parental love like this one. His own being too busy to care for him. "I'm so sorry." He heard Philza mumbled feeling the older man's hand run through his hair so </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>gently</span>
      </span>
      <span>.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Sorry? Phil what are you talking about?" </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>George chuckled </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>nervously</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>, feeling the sinking realization of what he was talking about come to him</span>
      </span>
      <span>. "I-" He couldn't talk, no he didn't want to talk. Tears that he had been holding back for so long surfaced, puddling in his eyes before they fell. He felt his head </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>being guided</span>
      </span>
      <span> to rest on Phil's shoulder. His wings wrapping themselves around George. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"It's alright." He heard the blonde whisper. His secret was no longer a secret, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He gripped the back of Phil's jacket as he buried his head into his shoulder more. "I'm so sorry it got this bad." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Mr. Minecraft?" George didn't care to even glance up at the sound of his Principal's voice calling Phil. He could </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>briefly</span>
      </span>
      <span> feel him and Phil begin to shift towards the back office before the door </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>was shut</span>
      </span>
      <span> behind them. "I'll let you calm him first."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The door </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>was opened</span>
      </span>
      <span> and then shut once more leaving them alone with two others in the scheduled room. "Can you look at me George?" If George would not be honest. No. He didn't want to look at him. He </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>was embarrassed</span>
      </span>
      <span> and felt disgusted with himself. But he couldn't bring himself to deny Philza, the man who he considered more of a father than his own.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>slowly</span>
      </span>
      <span> brought his head up making eye contact with the older man, who offered a sad smile. "There you are mate." He brushed a thumb against George’s cheek, wiping any of the fallen tears off. "I want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible while we talk about this. Unfortunately-" he paused </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>briefly</span>
      </span>
      <span> with a sigh, "we can't hold off on talking about this until later. Do- Do you want to tell us anything before we bring everyone else in?" Phil questioned looking down at the younger boy. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>George knew he didn't look the greatest right now. </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>Just</span>
      </span>
      <span> this morning it took a lot of confidence to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were sunken inwards, his bags dark under his eyes. He had seemed to drop in weight, his normal slim frame beginning to look unhealthy. He looked over to his right to see Dream and Sapnap sitting next to them. Both </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>nervously</span>
      </span>
      <span> fiddling with at least one thing in their hand, weather it be their sleeve or phone. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Phil-" George began, his voice cracking ever so </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>slightly</span>
      </span>
      <span>, "I didn't mean for it to get this bad." He admitted. He felt his throat close up as he </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>was pulled</span>
      </span>
      <span> back into a hug. His hands shook has they </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>limply</span>
      </span>
      <span> clung to Phil. For weeks now he has spent suffering alone, thinking that what he was doing was worth it. It was worth getting the better grade, to </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>merely</span>
      </span>
      <span> impress his parents. Bringing home that report card to hang on the fridge for no one to see. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>It was worth the mental decline, it was all worth it </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>just</span>
      </span>
      <span> to get an A+ in that grade book. Every night he had spent yelling at nothing but the empty rooms of his families home. Everything came down to this. And at this moment it left him questioning,</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>Was it <span class="adverb">really</span> worth it?</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys. How ya feelin?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. It'll Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Triggers;<br/>Heavily implied sexual themes</p><p>This is not the end of George’s arc guys. We still have some making up to do with Dream. Trust me- if y'all got upset or sad over the last two chapters....I suggest some tissues for the next.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Would you boys wait outside the office for me?" Mr. Franklin opened the office door, holding it open for both Dream and Sapnap. To George, both of the boys looked hesitant to leave the room. But in the end they walked out of the room leaving George and Phil alone in the room. </p><p><br/>
"Mr. Minecraft, I normally would discuss matters like this with the child's parents. But we have been unable to contact Mr. Found's parents. Which will be another matter that must be discussed."Mr. Franklin walked across the room sitting down at his desk across from them. He sighed opening up a folder on his desk shuffling through the mess of papers.</p><p><br/>
"Mr. Minecraft, you were put down as the other emergency contact in George’s student files. I'm assuming your a close friend or relative of the family?"He raised an eyebrow staring at Phil. Phil had glanced over towards George, who seemed more focused on his hoodie sleeve than the actual conversation.</p><p><br/>
"Philza is fine, and I went to school with George's father. They are out of the country right now."Phil smiled sadly, eyeing the folder on the desk in front of them. </p><p><br/>
The principal made a small hum in reply as he pulled out another sheet of paper. "George," he started making the teen snap his attention to him, "Can you give us insight on this matter?" </p><p><br/>
George felt a hand being placed on his shoulder causing a small flinch out of him. He looked up seeing Phil smiling softly at him. "Right..." his hands shook as he clamped them together, attempting to stop them from shaking."I needed help on the unit we were learning. My grade was too low in that class, and I was struggling to get it back up." </p><p><br/>
<em>"Excuse me- Mrs. Riley?" George quietly stepped into the empty classroom, his books held tightly against his chest. His teacher smiled at his entrance, leaning forwards on her desk.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>"Why hello George. What can I do for you?"She spoke clasping her hands together out in front of herself. George shut the door behind him waving to Dream who began to walk away. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>"Right. I was wondering if I could get some help on our recent assignments? I have to get my grade up, but I don't understand what we've learned in this unit."George fumbled with the tip of his ear nervously as he stood in front of her desk. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>"Alright kiddo, come around my desk and show me what you need help on. We can work through it together."She sweetly smiled patting the space next to her."Go ahead and pull that chair up as well." </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>George nodded pulling the chair up next to her, sitting down in it. He pulled out his math homework placing it on the desk. "I didn't quite get what to do right here." Mrs. Riley leaned towards him pressing against his arm.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>"Let's see." She mumbled grabbing George's pencil out of his hand, so she could write out what she was saying on the paper. George cleared his throat slightly moving himself away from her as he tried to focus on what she was saying.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>"Here." She grabbed George’s hand placing the pencil back in it as she looked at him with a smile. "I have meant to actually talk with you about your grade. So it's delightful you've stopped by."</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>George’s eyes flickered down to her hand still holding his as he uncomfortably met her gaze once more. "I am opening up extra credit just for you. I can see how hard you work on your assignments. Everytime you come into my classroom, I can't help but to feel happy to have you here." </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Her grip tightened a bit as he eyed the classroom door. "I-I think I understand the homework better now…I don't need the credit."He tried as he began to stand up, taking his hand away from her's."I need to get home." </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She let him stand up before she sighed, "What a pity. Even with these assignments turned in George, your grade will still be a low C. I would hate for a student like you to get a grade like that."George stopped packing his bag looking at Mrs. Riley. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>"Really? The test shouldn't have affected me that much. Even then with these turned in, it should be higher."He spoke watching her raise an eyebrow towards him. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>"George, I am your teacher. I know what's best for you, I believe you should take my extra credit. It'll get you to that A+ in less than a day or two."She stood up placing a hand on the teens shoulder, "How about that?"</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>"I-" George glanced towards the door wishing he had let Dream stay back with him. Did he really need that A+ so badly? Yeah...he did. He couldn't bear the thought of getting a call from his parents after the grade was finalized. He didn't want them to be disappointed in him again.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>"Alright...what's the extra credit?"</em>
</p><p>"I<em>t's simple really. Just let me talk you through it."</em></p><p><br/>
"And- from there she- well…" George cleared his throat as he struggled to find the right words. "She started to touch me and-" he paused, digging the palms of his hands into his thighs. He didn't want to talk anymore. He had planned to just forget this had ever happened. </p><p><br/>
The tears in his eyes burned as he fought them back. "I don't want to talk anymore." He softly whispered hunching inwards on himself. </p><p><br/>
"Alright kiddo. I think we've got enough. I need to contact the sheriff's office. Go ahead and take some deep breaths while I do so."Mr. Franklin stood up and exited the room. </p><p><br/>
Philza smiled sadly at George who violently began to wipe the fallen tears off of his face. "You did a good job kid." He said softly placing a wing over the teens shoulder guiding him to rest his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to talk about all that...but what you did was brave."He looked down at him, his gentle features showing as he did so, "I couldn't have been more proud of you for talking about it." </p><p><br/>
George sucked in a breath as he heard those words come from the older man's mouth. No one has ever said that to him. The honest and warm tone Phil had used, sounding just like a father talking to their son. George turned in his chair and reached over to Philza, wrapping his arms around the man.</p><p><br/>
The soft cries from the boy in his arms were now evident as he held him. "It's alright now. We've got you."He whispered, rubbing circles on George’s back which shook with every sob that came from him."It'll be okay." </p><p><br/>
And for once, George believed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dog.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once again- this takes place right before George's angst arc. </p><p>Tw;<br/>- Small mentions of mental health<br/>- Maybe trigger thoughts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the break from angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beeboy: Anyone want to watch the office with me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: Go to bed. It's 3 in the morning </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: Then you should go to bed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: Shut up Wilbur</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo?: I'll watch it with you Tubbo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beeboy: Really? 🥺👉👈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Yeah. I got nothing better to do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beeboy: GO TO DISCORD </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo?: On my way</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: Tech, can we bond like them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: Absolutely not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Damn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Shut down immediately </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: I'm going to bed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: You mean you are going to go sit with your dog?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: You're not funny</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GreenScreen: I think he is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: Why thank you </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: I am getting flashbacks to Wilbur yelling Daddy Dream in the school cafeteria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Fuck yeah. The teacher's were pissed off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: It wasn't as bad as Tommy writing a whole speech about the Queen and how she is immortal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Was that really what his speech was about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: I lose faith in you guys a little more everyday </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: I've already lost it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: You ok man?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: Dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Your dog is pretty great Techno</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GreenScreen: I prefer my cat over him though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: You mean that Alleyway cat you feed everyday?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Patches is my baby. She is not a alleyway cat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: But- she lives in the alley?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: I've learned not to question logic</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: I can hear Tubbo quoting the office from my bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: How does Tommy even sleep in the same room as him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: Tommy sleeps like a rock</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Tell me about. I once stepped on his head, and he didn't budge</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: You did what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Nvm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Tommy is normally up with us isn't he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: Yeah, but if he actually does fall asleep there is no chance of getting him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: Unless you're Tubbo. Tubbo just has to start crying or something and Tommy will get right up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: Even threatening to murder him won't wake him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: trust me on that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: I-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Nvm. I don't want to know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Good choice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: So what are y'all doing up for this time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: The usual</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Right….I was taking a walk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: At 3am?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GreenScreen: :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Okay then- I am coding a new game like I usually do late at night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beeboy: I forced Ranboo to come talk about his issues with us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo?: He told me he'd give me more trauma if I don't talk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: I have just been up reading. Keeping myself busy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: Ah I see. I was writing songs so I don't have a complete mental breakdown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Felt that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: Tubbo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beeboy: oh the usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Which is?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beeboy: The quicking approach of death, that will soon take us all willingly or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beeboy: Or the fact that someone really close to me could die randomly, and I won't be able to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo?: O-Oh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Damn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: Ranboo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Nightmares. I get them often, but I tend to forget what they were about</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: That's unfortunate </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo?: ANYWAYS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo?: You good Tubbo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beeboy: :Sunglasses emoji:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: I'll count that as a yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: Dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: What is with you and just texting dog</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: You're usually going on and on about murder tactics </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TechNo: The fellow dog has brought peace to my inner urge to hurt others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GreenScreen: What the actual fuck Techno</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo?: What- What does that even mean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: Simple. The dog doesn't make him want to commit manslaughter </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Reasonable </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on Spotify for Dsmp character themed playlists;<br/>https://open.spotify.com/user/12164586236?si=L7jLy3OtQe6reoFazJg-gg&amp;utm_source=copy-link</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I'll make it up to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We finally have George and Dream's talk. It isn't perfect but it's a start. This does mark the end of George’s angst arc. It's not the full end because- no one can actually get over something like this in one day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw; <br/>- Mentions of sexual themes<br/>- Child neglect</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George wished he could say everything had gotten better the moment he watched his teacher walk out of the school in cuffs. Hearing her plead innocent, hearing her claims that George had violated her. Philza had tried to pull George away from the scene, but he would not budge. It had quieted down significantly once they’d shut the car door. George merely stood, the bottom of his head sweater clenched in his fist. She was willing to still try to plead innocent for what had been done; she was trying to get away with what she had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, mate, let me take you to my place until your parents arrive home.” Phil patted George’s shoulder, giving him a smile out of pity. He never thought he would hate seeing someone smile, he’d never thought he’d hate seeing Phil smile towards him. He didn’t want pity, he hated it. Phil had given him the same look Dream did right before their argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even thought about Dream since that night. Sure, he has seen the boy throughout the day and sitting in the office waiting for him. He couldn’t help but to feel frustrated and upset with the blonde. He was so conflicted with Dream as he didn’t know how to think or feel about him. Every time his brain generated the thought of the taller teen, it sent mixed emotions back to him. His heart either fluttering or completely shattering at the mere thought of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until George sat on Phil’s couch staring blankly at the coffee table before him. It would be 3 more hours before school would let out, allowing his friends to leave for their homes. He could briefly hear Phil talking on the phone, presumably to his parents. They finally cared enough to pick up the phone, once the school had called them four more times. It took Phil two more calls just now to get them to pick up. It didn’t shock George all that much, his parents were always too busy to care for him directly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure that when they arrived back in town; they’d talk down to him and blame him and then be on their way back to wherever their job sent them. “Ah, Dream, come on in.” George’s attention snapped back up towards the front door, watching Philza let the other male in. You would’ve thought you could hear a pen drop in the near empty house. Phil cleared his throat as he went back to talking with someone on the phone, leaving the two alone for the first time in a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What are you doing here? School is still-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, do you really think I’d stay in school instead of checking on you?” Dream spoke softly as he sat his bag down on the floor, approaching the smaller teen. “I couldn’t focus...So I left.” He finished sitting down next to George, who stared blankly at him. “ Listen George, I’m so-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” George cut him off with a harsh tone. “Don’t fucking apologize to me... I don’t want to hear it.” He stood up, his legs shaking underneath him. He scowled towards Dream, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let me explain please-” Dream looked up at the teen in almost a pleading way. He seemed desperate to talk, or to be allowed to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream stop. I don’t want to hear you explain yourself. All you ever do is apologize. It has lost all of it’s meaning to me. Every time we talk you seem to always have something to apologize for, and I’m tired of it.” George paused surveying Dream’s facial expression, “I am tired of you lying straight to my face.” He watched Dream flinch back from that sentence. “I allowed you to stay with me, even when I didn’t understand why you couldn’t go home. I gave you food every day out of worry, not just because it was the right thing to do. And do you know what I got from you every time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George glared sharply at Dream, who looked away from him, only fueling George’s frustration more. “Nothing. You told me you’d move back in with your father once things cooled down. Only for me to find out that you made the situation worse by telling him you were never going back. I told you to get a job so you could soon support yourself- You fucking lied and told me you had gotten one!” George’s voice cracked towards the end, leaving him gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When were the lies ever going to end? Or were you planning to just use me until you had gotten your sorry ass up and going again?” George’s voice quieted down significantly, he sounded so hurt and lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew about me and Mrs. Riley...and when you used that in our argument- I realized I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t support you and me, Dream. I have parents who still somewhat care about my school life, I had to do something.” George blinked harshly, fighting back the tears that collected in his eyes. “I didn’t want it...but I was so- desperate.” His voice shook as Dream stood up hesitantly, placing a hand on George’s shoulder, which was shrugged off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t let me get help for you, Dream. Then suddenly you push your problems back just to help me... I didn’t want you to do that.” George looked up at Dream, warm tears cascading down his face. “I wanted you out so you could see that you needed it, but you turned this on me. I would’ve been fine without you getting involved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George flinched at Dream’s icy hand that cradled his face, “You don’t mean that last part.” He spoke softly, meeting George’s broken gaze. “If you were fine, then you wouldn’t feel this worked up and overwhelmed.” He brushed some tears off of George’s face with his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, I never realized how shitty I’ve been treating you until now. Ever since our fight, there wasn’t a moment where I felt even close to being happy.” George inhaled sharply while listening to Dream talk, “I know you’re more than upset at me, but please hear me out.” He gently pushed George’s chin up to look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so terribly sorry for everything I have done... I know words can’t make up for everything I have done but, I can’t lose you.” He smiled sadly, watching George’s facial features soften at the words. “If you are still mad after this, I will try to make it up to you in any way possible. I could’ve been helping you, but I used you and….I didn’t see how bad it was affecting you.” Dream’s grip on his shoulder tightened ever so slightly as his emerald green eyes became glossy with unshed tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I pushed you so much... and I am sorry that I wasn’t there to help you when you needed me the most.” He smiled tightly at George, who gradually took Dream’s hand off of him, stepping away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t forgive you, I don’t think you understand, Dream.” George clenched his fist as he looked away from him. “You have always been like this. You’re impulsive, you do your own thing without even thinking about the consequences. Yeah, sure I get it... I fucked with a teacher.” He spoke through gritted teeth. “I am going to live with that for I don’t even know how long. She took everything that was going to be special away.” George paused, wiping his face to get rid of the hot tears on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t forgive you even if you tried to help me out of that situation... “He mumbled, “I’ll say thank you, but I won’t say I forgive you.” George could almost hear the impact of his words on Dream as they stood in silence. His own heartbeat, beating loudly in his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George couldn’t even meet Dream’s gaze, afraid of seeing nothing but hatred in his eyes. He didn’t expect to hear the broken laughs come from Dream. His attention snapped up to Dream watching as the taller teen aggressively wiped his face with the palms of his hands, “R-Right.. I don’t know why I expect for you to take my apology.” His laugh soon turned into a soft cry as he stared at the smaller teen before him. “I messed up so bad, George. God, I’m so fucking sorry.” He pushed his bangs out of his face as he broke down, having not felt the weight of the words until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stared wide eyed at the blonde before him, each cry he heard louder and more broken than the next. Of course George was mad at Dream, he was more than upset at the teen. But he wasn’t leaving him crying alone. He’d spent so long doing that himself. He gently wrapped his arms around the crying teen. “George let me make it up to you- Let me make it better.” Dream cried, muffled by George’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it time..” George sighed, “Everything needs time, Dream. For now, we’ll call it even. Once I am in a... stable mindset, and once you are as well. Then we can talk. Ok?” Dream pulled his head away from George’s shoulder, meeting his gaze. “Okay?” George asked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...ok..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Laws Are Dumb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HELLO EVERYONE!  This will be a chatfic up until I start up the next angst arc added with a occasional Dream and George arc. Can y'all guess who is next on the list? It may be one or two people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter brings up Hypixel. Hypixel is a illegal underground fighting ring that is spread out through multiple locations. When they talk about servers they mean a online website in which has everyone's fighting ranks on it. </p><p>They use code names not real names in Hypixel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Schlatt: People are fucking dumb</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Can I get insight on why? I mean I do agree though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: Why did you type tho out all the way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Because I am not a heathen like you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BigMan: rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quack: People are pretty dumb tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: I just sold a kid a bag of flour and called it cocaine. He was so fucking dumb</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: How much did you get from that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: A good 75 dollars since it wasn’t that much</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SamsungRefrigerator: You pulled a nice one man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: I'm friends with criminals </span>
</p><p> </p><p>WhyAmIHere?: Fundy,  you literally hack into important information for a living now.</p><p> </p><p>FundyIsNotAFurry: I have no clue what you are talking about Wilbur</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: You can’t be a criminal unless you get caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: This is why you're my friend Techno</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Shut up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Wait- just how many of you guys have broken the law? You make it seem like you all have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SleepingBeauty: I mean- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: Who's gonna tell him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: What the actual heck guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: Imagine censoring yourself to not say hell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Leave me alone Tommy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: Listen we all agree that Schlatt, Techno, and Sapnap have gotten away with so much illegal shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Excuse me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: And Dream. I forgot you existed man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SleepingBeauty: I do to Wilbur</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: HUH?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: Ranboo! Have you done anything illegal?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: I don't think so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Disappointing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: I mean-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SamsungRefrigerator: We ain't gonna snitch on you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Yeah snitches get stitches </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Literally though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Before I moved, I used to fight in hypixel </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Oh shit really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: We have a underground hypixel here </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: You just got 10x cooler</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: You see Dream, Techno, and one of our good friends fight in hypixel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: You any good Ranboo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: I think so? Idk you could probably find my records</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: On it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SamsungRefrigerator: I was about ready to tell Fundy to get into their servers </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SleepingBeauty: Are you seriously trying to get into Hypixel by hacking? That's really fucking stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: No shit Ranboo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[FundyIsNotAFurry sent a attachment]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: S rank? man Ranboo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Huh- I haven't ever checked my records ever since I moved</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: You should try to make S rank here in our town's server with us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: I'll come to watch!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: I'm good. I don't want to get back into Hypixel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Damn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Sorry :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Have you guys all broken the law before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Pretty much </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: Mhm!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: Way to say that so excitedly Tubbo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: It's what I do best *Insert finger guns*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: Did-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: Did you just fucking type out finger guns?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: Why yes I did Wilbur *insert cool sunglasses face*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: There's emoji's for a reason Tubbo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SleepingBeauty: I'm out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SamsungRefrigerator: Same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Ranboo I'm heading to your place</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Wha?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: I'M NOT HOME </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Damn- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Why are you not home on a Saturday morning?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Running errands in town</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Boring</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Not everyone can stay inside all their life Techno</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: George does it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Dream no one asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Just saying</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love y'all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I'd Sacrifice You; Just Because I Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Like I said I'm riding out this no angst part. While you guys are enjoying this- I'll be working on the next angst arc :).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quackity: Quack<br/>Techno: TechNo<br/>Dream: GreenScreen<br/>George: SleepingBeauty<br/>Sapnap: SamsungRefrigerator <br/>Tubbo: BeeBoy<br/>Tommy: BigMan<br/>Schlatt: Schlatt<br/>Wilbur: WhyAmIHere?<br/>Ranboo: Ranboo?<br/>Eret: HereAndQueer<br/>Fundy: FundyIsNotAFurry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BigMan: If we were all in the zombie apocalypse together</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: I'd say George would be the first to die</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SleepingBeauty: Wtf Tommy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SamsungRefrigerator: Nono- Dream wouldn't let that happen </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: George is pretty good at combat though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: I wasn't looking at combat statistics Tubbo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: More like George is clumsy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Tommy- I can't believe you used statistics in your sentence. I thought I'd see the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Well shoot- if you're going by that. Then I am already a goner</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: If Ranboo dies, I'll die with him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: We could be Zombie Bros!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: Please- we could be the best zombies out there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: What about me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: I just kinda assumed you'd die with me….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: Awe hell no- Tubbo I ain't dying nor am I letting you die</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: Damn </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: I wish to not be in the apocalypse with Tommy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: Why? I'd be a great teammate </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: You are too loud</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: You would probably try to impress people with your skill and end up dying or getting us killed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: You tend to make unrationalized decisions</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: I have no clue what that means Wilbur</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: It means you make dumb choices</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: I DO NOT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: It's alright Tommy. Me, you, and Ranboo can make dumb decisions together</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Who said I am making dumb decisions?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen:......</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: Ranboo you literally are sitting on your couch eating a tin of ice cream. Knowing full well that it will make you sick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Touché</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Listen- I could totally vibe with apocalyptic outfits </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Why are you talking like this is some fashion show?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: Anything could be a fashion show if you make it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quack: I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quack: He has a point</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: No he does not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: If we were ever in a apocalypse, you better bet I'd be sacrificing you fuckers to zombies </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: that does not surprise me Schlatt </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quack: Wait even me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: oh definitely you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: You'd be the first one to go</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Damnnnnn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Felt that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: The tension is high</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: Wait what happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quack: unlock your back door</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Quack: Wait nevermind. You dumb fuck gave me a key</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt: WHEN DID I GIVE THAT FUCKING DUCK A KEY SHITSHITSHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: And he's gone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SamsungRefrigerator: May he rest in peace as the rudest yet funniest guy I have ever met</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: May he rest with that one memory of me accidentally kissing him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: What.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Excuse me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: More tension </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: Ranboo- popcorn now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: I got you Bee</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: I said it was a accident. Nothing more other than us not talking for two weeks straight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: Didn't his mustache get in the way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: Tommy is asking the real questions here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SamsungRefrigerator: What the actual fuck Tommy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: what?! Do you want me to call it his squirrel?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: That's even worse</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Peace out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer: I worry about your mental state Tommy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeeBoy: Eret we should be worried for everyone's mental state in this chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry:True True </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Are you guys okay?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOVE Y'ALL  &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. It Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo is out late like usual, but this time he catches someone outside not having a fun time.</p><p>Tw;<br/>- Anxiety<br/>- Dissociation <br/>- Headaches?</p><p>I tried my best to write it as accurately as possible. I don't like how this one turned out, but it's decent I guess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Tommy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: Uhhh- yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: You asked for Tommy of all people?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: The world is ending</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Why is Tubbo sitting in park alone at-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: 8 at night?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WhyAmIHere?: Uhm- he was just sitting outside on the porch wasn't he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bigman: I'm on my way. Ranboo can you go check on him for me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TechNo: Do you need us?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BigMan: Wake up Phil. Fill him in on things</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: It's so weird having Tommy be responsible for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GreenScreen: It happens every blue moon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo?: Yeah I’ll go talk with him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HereAndQueer?: Wait- Why was Ranboo out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FundyIsNotAFurry: I don’t ask questions anymore</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold autumn wind brushed Ranboo’s mixed colored bangs out of his face as he stared at Tubbo from a far. His eyebrows creased in worry when he realized that the smaller teen was sitting without a jacket of any kind. He began to approach Tubbo sliding his own jacket off of his shoulders as he walked. The cold air sent a smaller chill down his spine, not understanding how Tubbo sat out here without freezing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” He called out quietly as he handed his jacket to the shivering boy. “Are you ok?” Ranboo asked, helping Tubbo wrap the jacket around himself as he would not take it. The smaller teen starred motionlessly out into the distance. The light from the moon shining off of his eyes, he seemed far off. Almost as if he wasn’t sitting in the park, but as if he was in a completely different world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” He asked again hestainating to reach out and touch the unresponsive boy. It was almost unnerving to see the normal hyperactive teen sit so perfectly still apart from the apparent shivers. Ranboo crouched down in front of Tubbo forcing himself to meet the other teens far off look. He racked his brain for any information on what was happening before it clicked, his ears flattened in awareness. “Tubbo, It’s me Ranboo. I think you're dissociating, and that’s alright..um” He thought for a moment his tail flicking nervously behind him, “I don’t know if you’ve ever had this happen, but I am willing to help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly before it faltered as Tubbo made no recollection of understanding him. “It’s probably really scary right now, but I can take your mind off of things. Or attempt to.” Ranboo sat on the gravel path in front of Tubbo keeping an eye for any facial changes. “Did you hear about Tommy and Wilbur this morning? He made fun of Wilbur for liking this one girl in the class and Wilbur turned around to yell at him...Just for that girl to be standing next to them.” Ranboo chuckled as he coutnied, “So now Wilbur was this stuttering mess of apologies as Sally; the girls name, laughed at him. It was actually really cute...ew gross...I can’t believe that just came out of my mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This counted for a good 4 minutes until he saw Tubbo begin to come around. Ranboo paused his storytelling as he smiled up at Tubbo, “You back? Can I touch you?” He asked softly watching Tubbo’s eyebrows furrow in slight confusion before a nod was given. Taking it as a yes from him, Ranboo gently took Tubbo’s hands in his own rubbing small circles on the back of his hands. “There we go. Can you talk just yet?” he questioned watching Tubbo open and close his mouth before he shook his head, wincing at the movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright no talking..Do you want to walk around?” Another shake of the head. “Do- Do you want a hug?” There was a brief pause before he nodded, Ranboo smiled softly as he stood up sitting on the beach next to the still shiver teen. Ranboo was lucky that his mob heritage made him a little more adaptable to the cold. He turned sideways pulling the smaller teen into a hug, it was a bit awkward at first as Tubbo remained still, before he finally wrapped his arms around Ranboo. He felt Tubbo lightly grasp at the back of his shirt, burying his head into his neck to seek warmth. They sat in silence for a good while as Ranboo gently rubbed Tubbo’s back in attempts to comfort the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hurts…” Tubbo spoke softly, muffled by the fabric of Ranboo’s shirt. “I can’t get it to stop Ranboo..” His grip tightening on his shirt as his body shook with silent cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What hurts?” Ranboo asked, holding the teen closer to him, almost protectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My he-head, my chest, just everything always hurts.” He stuttered out in a small gasp for breath, “It won’t go away no matter what I do.” Ranboo felt a twinge of anxiety hit him at the last thing Tubbo had said. It was a concerning sentence to leave without proper context or understanding. Tubbo brought his head up to look at Ranboo, his eyes shining in the lights, “Why won’t it go away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo felt his eyes water as he blinked harshly to keep them from falling and burning his face. “I don’t know Tubbo…” He whispered thinking quietly to himself, “Have you talked to anyone about it?” He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told Phil about my headaches...he told me to tell him if they got worse, but...I didn’t want to cause any problems since everyone else has bigger problems.” Tubbo mumbled taking a small shaky breath, “Phil was stressed out...I saw him up late working and talking with Wilbur’s therapist at the same time. He barely sleeps and I guess…” He paused for a moment, catching up with his thoughts, “I didn't want to be a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo..I get where you are coming from but, you’re unhappy.” Ranboo spoke softly, staring at the smaller teen in his arms, “I know you're concerned about others and Phil. But you can’t keep it to yourself. It’s only hurting you more and more, it isn’t good for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine Ranboo...I got it out of my system...I talked to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not your therapist Tubbo, I’m your friend….I’ll listen to you but I don’t have the capability to help you past this. You need a professional-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want one, I am perfectly fine without the help. There’s nothing wrong with me-” Tubbo sat up pushing himself away from Ranboo, his eyes wide filled with fear and anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said something was wrong with you Tubbo. You don’t have to have something wrong to go see someone.” Ranboo explained carefully, knowing full well that if he said the wrong thing, Tubbo would shut him down completely. “I know you think you're fine, but Tubbo; I found you sitting out here with no coat and dissociated. You can’t tell me your fine...You’ve had this ongoing headache for who knows how long. You cannot tell me you’re fine.” He finished staring at the silent teen before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo! Tubbo!” Tubbo flinched looking towards Tommy who was running towards them outta Phil's car. At first Ranboo thought Tubbo aas going to shut down again but at last he watched as a small smile appeared on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo what have I told you about going off without telling someone?" Phil came next, his wings tuck gently behind his back. Tubbo allowed himself to pulled up and into a hug from Tommy as he remained silent. "We were worried about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry…." Tuboo mumbled burying his head into Tommy’s shoulder. "Phil...Can I talk to you about something?" Tubbo asked quietly, bringing his head up to glance at Ranboo who nodded encouragingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about we get home and talk over a warm cup of hot chocolate. Ranboo." Ranboo snapped his attention to Phil who stared at him firmly, "You are staying at my place to get warmed up. No excuses." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…..ok…"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:O</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Not A Chapter Whoops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just wanna say something-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guys- someone pointed out this in a earlier comment, but there is a lot of foreshadowing in many of chapters. Some of the foreshadowing doesn't even apply to the arc we are on.</p><p>Some foreshadows other character's backstories which is exciting. This next arc with Tubbo and Tommy has been foreshadowed in a few previous chapters so- yay!!</p><p>Anyways thank y'all so much for the support and what not. I want to see if any of y'all have caught onto anyone else's backstories. Sooooo I guess- let me hear your theories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. You'll Be In My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y'all are getting the whole Sbi family angst package.</p>
<p>Title and song used in this chapter is called You'll Be In My Heart sung by Phil Collins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo and Tubbo sat on the couch next to each other, both sipping delicately from the hot mug of tea in their hands. Ranboo; Who had a rather distaste of tea, drank in small sips to not appear rude for not drinking the beverage. Tubbo sat rubbing his thumb on the rim of the mug as he stared off blankly in front of himself. Ranboo could hear Tommy talking in the kitchen with Phil. It had sounded like a brief argument between the two. Now what the argument was about, Ranboo wasn’t so certain.</p>
<p>The talking toned down significantly as Ranboo saw Tommy walking towards them as Philza leaned up against the kitchen doorway, his facial expression hard to read. “How are you feeling tubs?” Tommy asked, sitting down next to the shorter teen who merely shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>“My head hurts.” Tubbo mumbled looking away from Tommy who appeared to be trying his best to comfort the other boy.</p>
<p>“Ranboo, can you go ask Phil for some pain meds?” Tommy asked in a tone that basically said, do this or else. Ranboo cleared his throat awkwardly, nodding as he stood up, placing his almost full mug of tea on the coffee table.</p>
<p>He left Tommy and Tubbo in their own little world as he headed towards where Phil was, “Tommy asked if you could get Tubbo some pain killers. His head is hurting him..” Ranboo watched anxiously as the blonde pinched the bridge of his nose giving a tired sigh.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can just-” Phil stopped in mid-sentence as he appeared to backtrack on what he was saying. “I wish they would just talk to me.” He glanced at Ranboo for a moment before he walked into the kitchen, Ranboo following closely behind him. “Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, and now Tubbo…. They never talk to me about these things. Last time something like this happened…” He paused, grabbing tylenol from the medicine cabinet.</p>
<p>“We almost lost them.” Phil finished, “I love them to death but- I don’t think they realize them not talking to me is stressing me out.” Philza poured three pills into his hand, holding it out to Ranboo with a tired smile, “What am I even doing? I shouldn’t be unloading my adult problems onto you mate. Go give these to Tubbo, tell him I want to talk with him and Tommy in private. While I talk with him, you could probably go see what Wilbur and Techno are up too.” Philza patted the hybrid on the shoulder, making Ranboo flinch back at the unexpected touch.</p>
<p>He quickly scrambled out of the room before Philza could bring it up. “Here you go, Tubbo.” He held out his hand to Tubbo, who lifted his head to look at the red pills in his hand. “Oh, and- Phil wants to talk to you both in private whenever you’re ready.” Ranboo rocked back and forth on his feet while Tubbo took the medication out of his hand.</p>
<p>Tommy rolled his eyes as he fell back on the couch with a huff, “Why? We don’t need to talk to him.” he crossed his arms, glancing towards the kitchen where Philza stood staring out the window, fiddling with his wings.</p>
<p>“Give him a chance, Tommy. He cares about you both.” Ranboo smiled softly, patting the boy on the shoulder who acted indifferent about the exchange. “Right... Um.” Ranboo cleared his throat, “I’ll leave you guys to speak with Phil. I’m going to go see Wilbur and Techno.” Ranboo paused awaiting an answer from Tommy, but received none.</p>
<p>Did he say something wrong? Ranboo’s tail flicked nervously behind him as he stalked away, eyeing Phil who stood waiting for him to exit the room. Somewhere deep in Ranboo’s mind he knew they didn’t hate him, but something inside his twisted head told him they only tolerated him. He was probably only here out of pity, something to make them feel good about themselves. That’s what many people have done in the past, they saw him, and they pitted him so they could feel better about themselves.</p>
<p>Ranboo stopped at the front of Wilbur’s closed room door, a paper sign was taped to the door reading, ‘Knock before you enter, Unless your Dream. Come in whenever bb &lt;3.’ Underneath the sign was a sticky note that read, ‘I’ll pass &lt;3 - Dream’ Ranboo chuckled at the note exchange as he brought his fist up to knock the wood door. From inside he could hear a guitar stop playing and soon the door opened.</p>
<p>There stood Wilbur staring blankly at him, behind him sat Techno on his bed. “Oh, hey Ranboo. Come on in.” Wilbur spoke, opening the door wider from Ranboo to step into the room.</p>
<p>“Sup kid.” Techno spoke up, offering a small wave before he went back to his book that sat gently in his hands, his glasses balancing carefully on the bridge of his nose. Upon first glance, you would not believe that the teen that sat in front of him was a skilled fighter. It was just simply unbelievable to him.</p>
<p>“Uh hi... Philza wanted me to come up here to check on you guys while he talked to Tubbo and- “He stopped for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows. “Tommy.” he finished as Wilbur patted him on the shoulder motioning for him to sit down on his desk chair.</p>
<p>“It’s all good. Me and Techno were just talking about life.” Wilbur spoke, sitting down in a beanbag, grabbing his guitar. He strummed the strings until it became a steady tune. Ranboo listened quietly as he reached for his memory book attached to his side in a satchel. “Do you recognize the tune?” Wilbur asked, looking up at Ranboo while he continued to play, Ranboo shook his head in reply. “Techno used to fall asleep to this song when Phil played it.”</p>
<p>“Wilbur- I told you to stop saying that.” Techno complained, looking up with a frown clear on his face.</p>
<p>“Phil plays guitar?” Ranboo asked, looking at Wilbur, who nodded.</p>
<p>“He’s the one who taught me how to play. He used to sing us to bed every night. This song was me and Techno’s.” Wilbur stopped playing as he smiled tightly. It was silent for a moment, it was almost suffocating, “It’s an old classic, used to put us right to sleep.” Wilbur chuckled, looking at Techno who rolled his eyes. “If you get the chance, Ranboo, it’s called You’ll be in my heart.” Wilbur smiled softly, “Maybe we could get Phil to sing it again Techno.” Wilbur looked at him growing when he saw him shake his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, Will.” Techno sighed, and suddenly Ranboo felt like he was interrupting on a family issue as Wilbur looked back down at his guitar strumming the chords once more. “We are too old for that, anyway. Besides-” Techno paused, trying to think, “You are much better than him anyway…. so why don’t you sing it for me and Ranboo?” He asked, offering a tight smile which looked awkward on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo nodded once he saw Wilbur look up at him with an eyebrow raised, “I would like to hear it.” He said softly as Wilbur smiled, starting the song up at the beginning. His fingers slid into holding the position of the chords effortlessly as he sat comfortably. Wilbur took a deep breath as he sang the opening lyrics to their childhood song.</p>
<p>“Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, Hold it tight.”</p>
<p>Wilbur’s voice held a slight rasp yet soft tone in it that felt almost comforting to Ranboo. His tail sat idle next to him, unmoving. He caught Techno looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face, before he looked back at Wilbur who continued the song. They sat in silence apart from Wilbur’s song which carried itself around the room; the emotion coming from Wilbur was a strong one.</p>
<p>Towards the end of the song Wilbur’s voice cracked and his finger fumbled the chord making him stop playing. Techno sighed as he slid out of the bed, walking and sitting next to Wilbur hesitantly hugging him. Ranboo saw the small tremble in Wilbur’s shoulders as his ears pushed down against his head. “It was really pretty Wilbur.” He spoke up, watching Techno lift his head up to give him a small smile.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry... I just…” Wilbur paused, sniffling as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “I guess I didn’t realize how much I missed it…” Wilbur chuckled pathetically as he gave a sad smile. “I’m glad you liked it, Ranboo... I wish you could hear it from Phil himself.” Wilbur looked at Techno, who awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Phil is a busy man, I guess. I just kind of feel like I put the stress on him…” Wilbur sighed, pushing his bangs out of his face, “You know.. I caused this downward spiral in this house.”</p>
<p>“Wilbur, don’t.” Techno warned, glaring at the other teen, “Don’t take the blame like that. You were struggling, hell we are all struggling. I bet even Ranboo has had issues in the past or present.” Techno gestured lazily towards Ranboo who sat wide eyed, “You don’t get to take the blame for this.”</p>
<p>“He’s right, Wilbur…” Ranboo chided in hesitantly, “I don’t know what you guys are going through but I can tell you what Phil told me. He told me he loved each one of you guys. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing one of you.” Ranboo smiled sadly, “And I know he would never want you to be thinking that this was your fault. Wilbur, don’t blame yourself for things happening. If you take the blame for every little thing. Then you could never live your life free and happy, it’ll drag you down.”</p>
<p>Wilbur looked away towards the ground as he shook his head, “Cruse you two for being so fucking smart. Can you guys like go hit your head and lose a few brain cells?” Techno chuckled, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Sorry, man- I already have enough brain damage. I don’t want more.” Ranboo waved his book in his hand to show what he was talking about. “Though me falling from the tree a while ago kind of hurt.”</p>
<p>“Rightfully so- you fell directly on your head.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next is Philza talking with Tommy and Tubbo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Would They?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Try to guess who I am teasing right now. No names were used in this chapter whatsoever. Sooo- what does it mean? 🤔</p>
<p>Tw;<br/>Anxiety<br/>Pills<br/>Death/S*icide</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was suffocating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kinda suffocation that made you want to claw your throat, in an attempt to free yourself from the suffering. The tears that marked their face every night; not from physical pain, but from mental stress. Every word he uttered became useless as he knew, that know one could hear him. No one would care if they did hear him. He was marked as just another face in a crowd, one that showed only the good side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't dare show the other side. The side that made him want to hurt himself, or the side that wanted nothing more than to reach out and hurt others around him. The side that was defenseless against his own twisted mind, his mind that was nothing more than a maze built with no exit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so lost and conflicted, every decision made up until now leaving him filled with unknown emotions. Should he feel happy about what he was doing? Should he feel grateful for what he was given? Or should he feel upset towards his situation? These thoughts plagued his mind during midnight walks, or just day to day life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't stop, pills could only get you so far. They didn't do anything for him, they never did work like they were supposed to. He dragged himself through countless days and nights begging for one peaceful moment.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He deemed the only logical way to attain that desired moment would be to end it. End him to be more specific. He wouldn't have to struggle through the day with pointless encouragements such as, 'It'll get better, or keep you head up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh his head was up, it was up looking towards the sky wondering what would happen if he had just slipped and fell off of the very roof he sat on. Would his death be deemed as an accident? Or would he be considered yet another young soul leaving this god forsaken earth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would they mourn for him? Would they tell kind stories about him at his funeral? Or would they call him out for his sins? Would his friends care? Would they cry for him? Or would they stand and laugh as he was lowered into the ground?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would never learn as he'd be dead before he could experience his own funeral. That though alone made him chuckle more than any other. He didn't understand why that thought alone made him laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise the Sbi talk chapter is next :,)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Philza becomes Dadza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello :D</p><p>Tw;<br/>Nothing as far as I know</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo watched Ranboo exit the room before he heard Phil sigh from the kitchen. He soon heard the gentle footsteps approaching both him and Tommy. Tubbo put his head in his hands as he leaned forwards making eye contact with the floor. He felt what he assumes is Tommy’s hand on his shoulder. Tubbo knows Tommy is trying his best, but the issue is. Tommy seeks comfort in physical contact. It has always been that way, even when Tommy denies it. Tubbo, on the other hand; he doesn’t want physical touch, notably when upset. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t tell if it was just the physical discomfort or if it was from some source of trauma he had picked up over the years. It could be both. He wouldn’t be astonished if someone walked in and informed him so. “Tommy... Tubbo.” Philza spoke, sitting down on the loveseat across from them. He sounded polite, or to serious to be Phil. “We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad?” Tubbo spoke up tenderly, picking up his head to look Philza in the eye. He didn’t appear to be mad. He looked drained, more than anything. Guilt welded up inside him, almost suffocating him. He gulped hard as he glanced away from his adoptive father.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be, Tubbo? I would never be mad at you boys for feeling, or for something that’s out of your control.” Philza sighed lightly as he leaned forward, “Boys, I want you both to look at me, please.” Tommy was the first one to look at him hesitantly, accompanied by Tubbo. “You two have been through some messed up shit, and at a young age. I would never wish for any of what happened to you two to happen to others.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo felt Tommy’s grasp on his shirt tighten as he blinked harshly. “So please- What’s going on? Tommy does your dosage on your meds to upped. Tubbo do we need to take you in for those headaches? These are the things you need to talk to me about. As much as I wish to, I can’t read your mind.” Philza stopped speaking, staring at the two silent teens in front of him, “You can’t expect me not to catch onto you guys suffering. I’m your father, I care about you both just as the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s face scrunched up as he glanced away from Phil. He looked troubled compared to Tubbo, who remained in silence with nothing readable on his face. “No.. I am fine. I’m sleeping perfectly fine.” Tommy started crossing his arms. “I don’t need a stronger dosage of those damn meds.” He said firmly. Tubbo looked at him with a lifted eyebrow before looking away with a slight smile on his face. He was glad that Tommy could sleep peacefully once again. He was pleased that Tommy was getting better, that’s what mattered to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo... Kid, look at me.” Tubbo got brought out of his thoughts as he faced towards Philza. “I know you’re not fine. We all know and we are worried about you.” Phil reached out to grab Tubbo’s hand in his own. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo cleared his throat looking at Phil’s hand in his own, “I- I don’t know what’s wrong..” Tubbo’s grip tightened in Philza’s hand as he furrowed his eyebrows. “At first it was just headaches and now- It’s everything. Phil-” Tubbo looked up to match the older man’s gaze, “I can’t sleep or do anything anymore without thinking of our birth family. I assumed it was ok at first, as Tommy was dealing with his nightmares. I didn’t want to get in the way-”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Tubbo?!” He recoiled a bit when he heard Tommy’s voice raise next to him. “Did you truly put me over yourself? What’s the difference between my health and yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy.” Phil warned as Tubbo gnawed at his lip, anxiously looking aside from the two sitting by him. He couldn’t tell Tommy that he stayed awake countless nights, worried for him and him alone. The nights he was right by his side when night terrors struck the other teen in the night. He was willing to give up sleep in order to make sure he was okay. Even if he was suffering alone every night, susceptible to the memories that plagued his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to upset you-” He started, the tears collecting his eyes before they fell. “I just wanted everything to be okay, I just needed to feel safe.” He choked up as he drew his hands out of Phil’s, wiping his tears off with his sleeves. “Why does it hurt so much?” He sought with a pathetic chuckle that rapidly shifted into a quiet cry as he hunched into himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been through a lot, both of you have.” Philza started watching Tommy place an arm over Tubbo’s shoulder. “We can get you help Tubbo. You need to see that you can’t ignore that this has happened to you. It doesn’t work that way, unfortunately. You’re running yourself in a circle, and soon you’re going to be so lost that you will not know what to do anymore.” Phil cupped Tubbo’s face in his hand as he met Tubbo’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to recognize that you aren’t alone. If you can’t come to me, talk to someone else. You can’t keep this in, it’ll eat you up inside.” Phil smiled sadly as he swept a tear from his face. “I love you both so much, from the moment I fostered you two, to the moment I adopted you. Do you remember what I said to you when I saw you both for the first time?” He asked delicately, glancing at both Tubbo and Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“You would never give up on us..” Tommy mumbled faintly, plucking at his jeans as a distraction. “You told us no matter how different we were, you would never give up on us.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s correct, and I remained devoted to my word.” Phil said, seeing them both nod as a reply. “I am going to continue my word then. Tubbo, we can book you to meet Wilbur’s therapist. He loves to see her, so you can always talk to him if you ever get nervous to visit her. Is that ok?” </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Tubbo paused quietly to himself, “Alright, I can do it… But can Wilbur go with?” Philza smiled, ruffling Tubbo’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, mate. I’m sure Wilbur will be fine tagging along. Now, it’s getting late. Go find where Ranboo went off to and get that teen to bed. He looks like he hasn’t slept in a good while.” Phil stood up as Tommy helped Tubbo to feet. “And-” Phil turned around, picking up a blanket that was set over the couch he sat on. “This was made for him. I bought it so he could have a blanket that fits his rather tall form.” he chuckled, letting Tommy take the blanket from him.</p><p> </p><p>“He is unusually tall.” Tubbo complained, making Tommy and Phil laugh at the remark.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just unusually short.” Tommy joked back, receiving a small kick to the leg from the smaller teen. Phil shuffled the younger twins out of the room with a breathy laugh. He had a delicate smile on his face as he watched them leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you guys are something else.” He mumbled under his breath as he wrapped his wings around his body. This went smoother than what Phil was expecting, but even then. Something felt off, and he recognized that this wasn’t the only problem at hand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loved the comments you guess left in the last chapter. I am not going to tell you what the chapter meant just yet. But- I will soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>